The Fool (A Zeus Love Story)
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: Hera always catches her husband Zeus cheating on her. Being the Goddess of Marriage is tough for her. But a new prophecy is created. Zeus will have to choose between his wife or a girl he hardly knows. This 'girl' hates her life because of her back stabbing friends and is sucked into the world of Greek Gods and Goddesses. Sophie thought she'd have a normal life. Until now.
1. Introduction

-Third person's POV -

The gods and goddesses were at Olympus just like any other day of the solciste.

Although, Hera was pissed at her husband for being go unfaithful all the time. She really can't cope with him being like that.

Aphrodite and Ares were whispering to each other while Athena and Artemis were talking about weaponry.

Today was the only day that Hades could visit Olympus.

After all the regular duties that the gods do, it was gossip time amongst all the gods and goddesses.

Hades announced "There's a new prophecy, brothers and sisters. It sounds so intriguing..."

"Well, what does it say?" Apollo asked

"I can only remember the specifics. There's a girl involved. She hates her friends and she wants to live a new life. Her... abilties will eventually be revealed to her. She doesn't know what to do. Something about gods after that. Doesn't sound important for us to care" Hades snorted.

Hera questioned "And why should we know this, brother?"

"... Because its about Zeus. He has to choose."

Hera growled "CHOOSE WHAT? HADES ANSWER ME!"

Hades chuckled and evaporated into thin air.

Zeus never spoke a word. He was too tied up in his thoughts to realise.

- Sophie's POV -

It was just a regular Friday. Double English. Interval. Spanish then admin. Lunch. Double business then schools out for the holidays.  
English went by in a bore. Ugh. Loads of poetry work. I hate it. I sat next to my friend Ashleigh who was ranting her head off about why she hates this subject. I snickered and sketched a drawing of Amy Lee to pass the time.

I was so class had ended. I don't think I could've put up with her ranting and swearing for so much longer!

I walked to the table where I sat with my best friends Kieran Megan Rhiannon and Emma. They're such good friends! Megan and I started rapping the Kevin G Rap then Rhiannon interrupted us with the story of Janis Ian. Ahh, Mean Girls is such a good movie.

Megan considered that we should do the rap at the talent show. I face-palmed myself while I was speaking to Kieran who was talking about boy troubles again. He's gay. Get over it. I knew him since I was 5 and our parents knew each other for like 20-25 years so we knew each other pretty well.

"Hey, ya alright?" Megan whispered.

"Nah, gut tells me today will end up in disaster" I paused and laughed my head off "No way, tomorrow is going to be kickass. Dumfries, the morrow!"

The whole table cheered. We regularly met up every Saturday in Dumfries and spend the day socialising, going to get food and buying some things in the shops that are there. Last weekend, I had bought a friendship bracelet for Megan and I. It was ying and yang and also a mood thing as well.

The bell went signing the end of interval. I said goodbyes to the group and trudged up to Spanish with my awesome teacher Collins.

She brought up her own life during class, she's so brilliant. That and we kinda take the crap out of her accent and pronounciations.

Some of the words were diabetic, Africa, development and aerobics. We wrote down all the words on a sheet of paper which she nailed to one of the boards.

Today, she couldn't pronounce Pokemon properly. The class sniggered while we were on the notebooks revising for NABs coming up.

Every so often, I checked where she was in the class and nodded to Harry. She then played the Gandalf Europop Nod and we burst out laughing.

Once we shut them down and placed them back in the trolley, I walked along the bridge to admin. I waves to my register teacher along the way and plonked myself at my seat. I excelled at admin and received the best grades I could achieve.

Since it was the last day, our teacher was lenient and she said we could do whatever we wanted. I listened to Eminem's Beautiful while I surfed the internet. I looked up some cinema dates. Iron Man 3 and Hangover Part 3 in May. Despicable Me 2 and Smurfs 2 in July. Woo, summer will be awesome!

I logged off the computer and waited the bell to go. I went into the Pasta queue and ordered chicken tikka. I grabbed some apple juice and chocolate brownie and pairs for my food. The table was crowded and I walked off to see my other friends and sat with them for the remainder of lunchtime.

I walked with Meg to business and we grabbed out folders from our lockers. We had to teacher today and we basically done nothing. Surf the internet. Listen to music. Talk.

Meg opened up a word document and typed 'I have news about the scallywag'

Scallywag was a boy that I used to like called Andy. He's an ass. I asked him out. He said no as he was seeing someone. I heard they broke up and he was seeing someone else. He didn't even give me a chance and since then, I've hated him.

'He's leaving '

I typed 'thank fuck!'

I smiled but meg typed up one long paragraph.

'He's an ass. He and Iona were never together, he just done that to mess you up. Alice, Ashleigh and Robyn knew about it too and decided to mess you up too. I was the last one to know and they were doing that to make you upset. I'm sorry. :('  
I could feel my blood boiling and I felt mad and angry and losses off. Why could they do such a thing!

I sighed and typed back 'Not your fault. You've been a true friend and told me the truth even though it hurts like a bitch. I don't hate you. I hate them!'

I played my music again and it was in the middle of 'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evanescence. When it played, it came up with 'and I'm sick of the lies...'. Wow. Coincidental much?

The last bell rang and I was happy for the day to end. Before I parted, I quickly spoke to Kieran and Megan briefing them in on Andy's scheme.

I got on the bus and sat right at the back in the corner and cried. Why did this happen to me?

-Apollo's POV -

I tried searching everywhere for the prophecy girl. And yet I had no success. I lay down in a field and watched the stars go by.

- Sophie's POV -

I turned and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep! I sighed and pulled on some clothes and held my shoes. I tiptoed downstairs and pulled my shoes on.

Silently, I opened the door and walked about the farm before finding myself walking in the back field. I saw a man lounging on the grass. Woah he's good looking. I glanced at him. Damn, he was looking fine the night.

I figured he heard me calling and sat up looking at me.

"Hello"

I was dazed "Hi"

My legs were like jelly and i collapsed next to him.

"I'm Sophie"

"Apollo" He smiled.

"What brings you out here Sophie?" He asked "I can't sleep. That and problems I'm facing with friends"

He glanced at me "I'm stargazing. What kind of problems are you having?"

- Apollo's POV -

After my continuous searching, Sophie could be the one in the prophecy.

"I just found out that a guy I liked is a complete jerk. I had asked him out and he said no 'cuz he was seeing someone. And i just found out today, that he wasn't actually seeing her. He was just messing with me and now some of my friends decided to play along and now I'm completely angry at them"

Tears trickled down her face and i pulled her in for a hug. She sniffled and buried her head. I rubbed her back and soothed her "You'll be fine. You deserve someone much better"

She rubber her eyes and groaned "I'm making a complete fool of myself in front of a sexy guy!"

I laughed. She's the one in the prophecy. Got to be.

I had also heard that the girl didn't have a boyfriend.

"Have you had a boyfriend?" I asked lightly "No"

My thoughts finally made sense.

- Sophie's POV -

I liked Apollo's presence.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked "Go ahead" He said I felt kinda stupid for asking but I had to be sure "Are you the god of music, prophecies and good looks?"

He laughed "Yep, yep and maybe" he winked at the last part.

"So all the gods exist?"

He nodded "Wow. Really? Is Hades like a complete douche?"

He laughed "Yep, family cannot be completed without a jerk"

I snickered but stopped "Wait. Are monsters real as well?"

"Yup"

I sighed. The sky was getting lighter and I stood up to stretch my legs.

"Is this real or am I dreaming?" I just had to ask. The Apollo would never be here with me.

He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a gold bracelet. "Have it. Consider it a gift from a good listener"

I sighed in my head. I was hoping for a kiss but oh well. It is a beautiful bracelet though.

I smiled "Thanks. See you around"

I walked off back to the house. I quietly shut the door, took my shoes off and tiptoed upstairs back to my room and I slept like a

baby.


	2. Chapter 1

- Sophie's POV -

I woke up feeling happy, and I decided to go with it. I yawned and ruffled my long hair. I got out of bed and stretched my legs. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower.

I let the water run for a moment, immediately resurfacing my night with Apollo. I sighed wishing I could've just stayed there. Be in his embrace. I switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked back into my bedroom and towards my iPhone on the docking station. The clock read '9:45am'. I scrolled through my music and played Not Afraid by Eminem. It was one of those songs that made me feel awake. As I straightened my hair and dressed, I couldn't help but rap along.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

We'll walk this route together through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin' you know that you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road"

I felt proud that I could rap Eminem. I fell in love with Beautiful and Space Bound.

I pulled on blue faded denim jeans and a pink tshirt that read 'keep calm and carry on' and paired it with some camoflage converses and I grabbed a black jacket and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

I lifted the Friji bottle from the fridge and put some toast in the toaster and waited. I walked over to my school stuff and peeked into my planner to plan myself with holiday homework. The toaster groaned and I grabbed the toast. I walked into the living room and switched the TV on. Jeremy Kyle. What a guy! I bet those who go on are just attention seekers and on the dole. Those scoundrels.

I said my goodbyes and walked to the bus stop and Kieran was there in his chinos. As we waited we talked about yesterday and he offered me sympathy after telling him about Andrew.

We got off the bus in Dumfries and we headed to the Loreburn Centre. Megan and I wanted a friendship bracelet, we hadn't been friends for long but it felt like ages. I bought the bracelet and we walked down to Kings for hot chocolate and access to the free WIFI.

As we walked about down the street talking about girly things, I accidently bumped into Apollo.

Dafuq? Whaat? Why was he here?!

He gave me a hug and I smiled.

"Its nice to see you again, Sophie"

"Haha, you too Paul" I made up that name on the spot. I didn't want my friends finding out who he actually was.

As he let go of me, Megan was eager to take me away and talk about him.

"So what brings you to town?" I was curious to why he was here. I hope he's not stalking me or anything. I thought what happened last night was a one-off thing.

Megan was still whispering about him being hawt and everything while I tried to concentrate on listening to him.

"... Cinemas. I saw that Les Mis was in and I wanted to see it"

I acted surprised "I love it! I've not seen it though and it looks really good"

Kieran nudged my elbow and I glared at him but he just laughed.

"We'll go see it. Hmm?" He asked "Sure. I'll meet you guys at the bus stop k?"

I hope he wasn't intending on this being a date. It just seemed to be that kind of vibe in the air. As we walked to the cinemas and he paid for tickets, the door opened and I groaned.

Andrew was here. With his girlfriend.

Apollo bought popcorn to share between us and we found the best seats in the cinemas.

We sat down and ate while the trailers rolled by.

I genuinely cried at the end. Ohmigod, this movie is amazing! I mouthed all the lyrics to the songs apart from that new one called 'Suddenly'. Apollo had his arm resting on my shoulder. It was unexpected and completely clich d but I wasn't bothered. I could see the glares Andrew's girlfriend was shooting me and I gave a curt smile back.

As the movie finished and the light's flickered, I sighed and stood up stretching my legs after the two hour long movie.

I checked my phone and the time was 4:50pm.

Apollo walked me to the bus stop.

"Uh, thanks for today Apollo. It was a nice gesture" I smiled at him.

He smiled back "No problem."

He hugged me and walked off.

I could see Megan running towards me and engulfing me into a bear hug.

"Cant-breath-"

"Sorry. So. You and Paul?" Ugh. She really had to ask that.

"He's just a friend!"

"Fine, then"

I sighed and sat down on the bus looking out of the window. If Apollo showed his face, why couldn't the others? It ate away at my mind until I slept that night.

- Apollo's POV -

After seeing the movie with Sophie, I could feel that she was growing to like me. I disappeared and reappeared at Olympus.

As my clothes changed into a toga, I walked into the main room where Zeus and Posiedon bickering which lead me to think I had not seen my sister Artemis for a while.

After they stopped their bickering, Zeus saw me and walked over to me.

"Does the girl suspect anything?"

"No, uncle"

"Good"

I had saw the way she looked at the guy she hated and the way he looked at me, as if he recognised me.

"But the guy, she knows this guy. He knows about us"

Zeus's gaze softened.

"He cannot know about us. Tell my brother Hades of this. He shall die"


	3. Chapter 2

- Sophie's POV -

After the weekend had passed, I was kinda eager to get back to school not that I'm a nerd or anything. Mondays were the worst days of the week. English then Maths! Uh, I could die!

I sat on the bus humming along to DNA by Little Mix. When the bus got more crowded, I spent the rest of my time reading over my notes for Business. I think I had a test today, but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Meg when I see her at school.

The bus was unusually quiet this morning. Every morning everyone was hyper and bickered as usual. The guys at the back of the bus were playing Truth or Dare.

I sighed, twirling the curls of my hair and looking outside at the landscape. My thoughts had turned to Apollo. He was such a nice guy treating me to see Les Miserables on Saturday but I can't help but think why he the God of many things immediately takes a sudden interest in me. Then there's also the look that he gave Andrew at the cinemas, like a glare. Did those two know each other?

As the bus pulled into school, I stood up and walked off the bus still with headphones in my ears. I saw a teacher walked by and told me to pull my headphones out. I did so for a sec, then put it back in my ear.

I saw Megan and Rhiannon at the usual table. Megan was really hyper today. But then i saw Emma sobbing and i walked up to her and hugged her.

"What's the matter?"

"John dumped me" She sobbed.

I still hugged her and pulled away once i rubbed a bit of mascara off her cheek.

"You'll be fine."

She smiled and walked off to the bathroom to sort her make-up.

English was interesting, We had decided to study Homer, who had wrote the Iliad and the Odyssey. It was related to Ancient Greek so I tried to focus but it was the first lesson and I rested my head on my folder as the teacher droned on and no. Then there was Ashleigh who was bickering beside me about Glee. God, could she please shut up!

The bell rang and I packed my pencil case into my bag and walked off to Maths. Today we were learning Integration. I just love Calculus! I started taking notes and tried some questions in the textbook. Halfway through the class, I could feel someone looking at me. I turned around and saw Ashleigh and Alice glancing at me before working again. Talking about me behind my back huh, what backstabbing so-called friends they are!

As interval passed, I felt paranoid. I don't know if it was just me or anything, but i could feel something stirring and very tense. I glanced and saw Andrew walk by with his girlfriend. I glared at the table again before Abby dragged me to Admin. She had PSD which was in he same corridor as Admin. I waved goodbye to her and that's when i felt uneasy.

An unfamiliar face walked into our class and she said that she was our cover teacher. We just had to make notes on different types of decisions that managers made. I smirked and started typing down the 3 main decisions.

"Sophie?"

I looked up and saw the two other girls in my class look at me.

"What are the types of decisions?"

"There are three. Strategic, tactical and operational. Think of it in your life. Operational is day to day decisions. This could be you deciding whether to wear your hair up or down. Tactical help to set out the aims. This could be what subjects you want to take into next year. Strategic sets out the aims. You may aim to head to Uni or College"

They thanked me and went back to their work. I put a headphone in and listened to Red & Black from the Les Mis soundtrack. I had to admit when I saw it, Russell Crowe made an attempt at singing. He wasn't amazing like Anne Hathaway or Hugh Jackman but he was still good.

After class, I walked down to my locker and put some folders away. While I doen that, Andy walked up to me "Sophie, can i have a word?"

"I have something to say. Leave me alone!"

With that, I walked off to Spanish. It was a really boring lesson. The teacher still was babbling about her own life as usual that I don't really give a damn about Andrew anymore. He was just a plain asshole and I'm glad that he's leaving.

Lunch went by slowly and I sat in my chair trying to process things in my head. First things first, my dreams. I always seemed to dream of a man. I don't know why...

"Sooooophie!""

I blinked and Megan was waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm back on Earth!"

"Thinking about Paul?" Megan winked.

I smiled "No. He's a nice guy. I just don't understand why he's interested in me. You saw him on Saturday, why would a guy like that spend time with me?"

Megan embraced me and started to speak before Nathan folded his collar up and swaggered over to chat up some girls. We all burst out laughing as he was singing "Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun ,dun!"

I had tears in my eyes from the laughter and then a girl in a few years below us who we think she's a druggie. We joked about her dealing drugs and how she was always 'steaming' every weekend. This girl drank more booze than me!

I walked down to my locker again to pick up my Business folder while Meg waited for me to walk to class with her. We didn't speak much. She always looked at me in a bizarre way that I had to question what was her problem.

We sat down in our seats and I logged onto the system. I checked my e-mails as usual before our teacher walked in and started talking about the different types of production. I kept glancing out of the room and I saw Andy walk by a few times and he was looking at me every time.

I excused myself from class and walked down the corridor to the toilets.

"Sophie!"

"If you weren't interested all you could've done is told me!"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings" Andy was barricading the doors. He didn't want me to get through.

"Let me through, Andrew!"

He hesitated and still held the door.

"I never even liked you anyway. All I wanted was to go out with someone, I was hoping for third time lucky. When I asked you out the first time round, I asked theoretically. How could you lie to me? Put me through all that misery? I do have feelings and all the time they are crushed because of some people!"

I was able to get through now and when I was about to walk downstairs, I felt him push behind me and I fell over the railings and landed on my chest on the ground.

I panicked and my breathing came out in shallow gasps trying to cling onto my life as broken ribs were jabbing into my stomach.

I felt like bursting into tears.

- Andy's POV -

I instantly snapped and pushed her over the barrier. Then I hear bones snapping and soon I felt guilty of my actions. Why did I do this?

I ran down the stairs to her body. I turned her around and had her lying on my legs.

"C'mon Sophie, you can do this!"

I could hear her breathing becoming more shallow "Why...do...you...care?" He managed to breath out.

The doors opened and a teacher walked by and gasped.

"Oh God, I'll call an ambulance"

He pulled out his phone and forced the buttons. Talking quickly into the phone and hanging up, he turned to me "What happened?"

"I...I was walking from the library and I saw her lying. I thought she was..."

The teacher rubbed her hair "Sophie"

She stirred and blinked at the teacher before the wailing of the ambulance droned out the rest of the noise. Medics rushed in and lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. I hoped that she would survive.

Word quickly spread about her accident, people wondered she was suicidal and others thought she was drinking.

I knelt on the ground before I saw Apollo. Why was he here?

"Where's Sophie?"

"Hospital"

He glared at me "You're the worst thing that has ever happened to her, I hope you rot in Hell"


	4. Chapter 3

- Sophie's POV -

Blackness. That's all I can see. The eternal haze that plagues my vision.

Pain. Blood red pain searing in my stomach slowling growing up my chest.

Memory fading away slowly, attempting to cling on to everything.

I was breathing so shallow and everyone speaking, I could only hear a faint buzz. My sight was blurry as white lights blinded me.

I was afraid. I had never been seriously injured in my life; well that's not including cracking my head open when I was a toddler.

I breathed slowly remembering everything that had happened... Oh god, Andrew that asshole! He pushed me over the bannister and I landed on my chest and stomach.

I closed my eyes and I dreamt of Apollo on the night we had met; giggling and joking.

People came into my sight and someone took the oxygen mask away.

I gasped breathing in the air and my breathing became slowly regular.

"Sophie, I am Doctor Smith and I have been treating you. How do you feel?"

I nodded, bobbing my head slightly.

"I am surprised. Do you remember what had happened?"

"I...I...was...pushed" I breathed out.

"You broke a few ribs and the ribs jabbed into your stomach. You've been in surgery for a while. Everyone is worrying about you"

I sighed and closed my eyes just for a few moments before I heard a familiar voice "Sophie...Soph..."

I opened my eyes and smiled. Paul/Apollo was sitting by my bedside and he wasn't alone. A dark-haired man with blue eyes stood behind him, his eyes staring at my wounds.

"How you doin'?"

"I...I'm fine...Recovering...slowly"

He smiled at me and his friend moved forwards taking my hand in his. At the sudden contact, i could feel a blush coming. I wasn't close with anyone nor I had a boyfriend before. I felt like a fool.

He sat down next to Apollo and stroked my hair.

"Sophie?"

"Hmm...?"

I looked up at him and his eyes were so hypnotizing that I couldn't look away.

"Andrew did this to you didn't he?"

"...Yes"

"Don't worry, he'll pay for this"

I nodded and smiled at him, he looks gorgeous!

Apollo and him stood up bidding me a goodbye, when they opened the door; Megan, Kieran, Kelby and Rhiannon lunged forwards "SOPHIEEEE!" They squealed and ran towards me Rhiannon started cracking Mean Girls quotes and I laughed at them "Let me tell you something about Janis Ian..."

"That's so fetch!"

"I don't hate you because you're fat, you're fat because I hate you!"

And my personal favourite that I said " I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy... She doesn't even go here! Do you even go to this school? No... I just have a lot of feelings... "

We laughed and I noticed that Apollo was still in the room talking to the mysterious guy. Megan noticed me glancing at them and said "Hi Paul!"

Apollo stopped talking and spoke to Megan "Hey Megan, how are you?" He gave her his million watt smile and I could see Megan freaking out "Yeah, I'm fine, yourself?" She managed to wink at the end and he saw and winked back at her.

Two weeks later, I was released from the hospital and I was eager to get back to school. I'm not really the type to sit and rest. I walked out of the hospital and felt the fresh air against my face.

It felt good.

I heard a horn honk and looked to see Apollo in his car and I walked to his car and took the back seat.

"Thanks for doing this, you're such a kind guy! Uh, not many normal guys even act like this!"

He waited for a few moments before his mysterious friend took the passenger seat, I buckled up carefully watching my stomach and held the seat belt at a distance so that it wouldn't jab into me.

I closed my eyes as Apollo drove by the country. I felt kind of giddy all of a sudden.

As I opened my eyes, I could hear the two men talking "...He's one of Hades's pets. One that he uses for torture. She doesn't deserve him at all"

I never really heard the strange guy spoke before but his voice showed command and authority.

"Are you sure that it is wise to send her back there where he could hurt here more?"

"Athena agrees that she should still continue school. I hear that the school year ends in July. I cannot wait that long if she is the one from the prophecy..."

'Prophecy whattttt?'

I yawned and opened my eyes and Apollo smiled at me in the window.

"Nap time was it?"

I smirked "Yeah"

"What did you dream of?"

"I don't really remember that much of it."

The school came into sight and I unbuckled the belt and his friend opened the door for me and held his hand out. What a gentlemen!

"Thanks"

I sighed and walked to the school office and the lady gave me some papers. I looked at them when I headed to class. I took the elevator and pulled one of the doors open and walked to English. When I knocked on the door, I opened it and closed it. Then the class broke into chatter.

"Sophie are you ok?"

"Sophie how you doing?"

"How's recovery?"

I replied "I'm okay. Slowly recovering. Man, I'm glad to be out of there! I couldn't eat for two days!"

I took my seat and groaned in a little pain. I'd have to get used to sitting down and trying not to put too much pressure. I pulled out my Jekyll and Hyde novel and took a few notes on the duality of man. I could believe that; man has two different sides a good side and a bad side. I'm not a bad person. I didn't want to do anymore and I showed the teacher my slip and excused myself from class before the bell rang for lunch. I walked to the elevator and saw Megan sitting in our usual spot with headphones. I tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around and gave me a bone crushing hug.

I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation in the car that Apollo had. The guy said something about Athena, was he another Greek God?

I threw Tasha's hoodie to Kieran and she ran to Kieran. He threw it back to me and I chuckled. Tasha can be so clueless! I gave it to Megan and she hid it in her bag and Tasha was prying around.

I giggled and that's when I saw his face. Andrew.

So much had changed him as much had changed me. His hair was much darker, his skin was much paler and he had scars on his cheeks and forehead.

I glanced away from him and focused more on the conversation at hand. Rhiannon was busy humming along to Raining Men and Megan was reciting the Kevin G rap.

The bell rang and Megan cruised along in the elevator and walked with me to Maths.

I sat down in my regular seat and broke out another groan of pain. As the class filled up, I could see some of the advance higher students joining us.

I had a seat empty next to me. And Andrew is in that class...

He did sit next to me but I ignored him. But I saw a tattoo on his arm and I instantly recognised the Hades part of it. So Hades has one of his 'bitches' after me? Hmm, in the first place I would wonder why he would take such great care in acting interested in me.

I'm only human. I'm nothing important. I'm not pretty or anything.

Why?

Class droned on and on. When the time came to pack up, Andrew turned to me "Why is 'Paul' so interested in you?"

So he knows Paul. Two can play at that game.

"Why is your 'boss' so interested in me too?"

He self-consciously pulled his shirt down his arm covering the ink.

"That's none of your business"

"Neither is mine yours"

I carried my bag and kind of waddled to the bus.

Will things get any worse? Will I find out why the Gods care so much about me?

Only time will tell...


	5. Chapter 4

- Sophie's POV -

Two weeks rushed by and I recovered swiftly. School passed by slowly as it usually does and I was buried on the couch watching Doctor Who on a Saturday night. It was Angels take Manhattan and the weeping angels were back?! They are incredibly scary. I lifted up the spoon covered with Ben&Jerry's.

The Angels base was a run down hotel and there were old people in beds breathing their last breath. I dropped the spoon as I saw Rory's name on the door.

I lifted the spoon and ate the contents. I was so engrossed into the episode that I was really freaking out when the Statue of Liberty showed her face on the rooftop.

"Amy, Rory. You're screwed!" I screamed at the TV My mum just walked out of the room and my brother laughed at me.

I glared at my brother and my gaze focused on the TV.

They jumped off the roof and I screamed "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I sighed and landed back on the couch as everyone was all alive! I was relieved! But Rory looked down at a gravestone. And the name bore on it was...

HIS!

Then he disappeared and an angel remained pointing at Amy. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Why? Why!

Amy was crying and the Doctor was holding her back. I cried, moaning "Don't go Amy!"

She shook her head and walked slowly towards the angel.

The tears now cascaded down my cheeks and then the episode ended. And now the Doctor would have a NEW companion. Not one of them can beat Rose Tyler. She was the best. And David Tennant's Doctor was the best (and the sexiest!).

I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at my eyes. My parents were going out for the night and my brother would be on the Xbox as usual.

Scuzz were playing all of Evanescence's hits and I tuned in. I grabbed the laptop and socialised with my friends on Facebook. When 'Lithium' came on, I squealed and started singing along.

"Darling, I forgive you after all

Anything is better than to be alone

And in the end I guess I had to fall

Always find my place among the ashes I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, stay in love with mmm I'm gonna let it go"

I laughed at myself and slumped back on the couch totally bored. Then there was a knock at the door. Who could it be?

I opened the door and a man stood in somewhat biker wear smiled at me.

"S'up? I'm Ares"

I bowed to him "You're totally awesome Ares! Please do come in!"

I held the door wide and he nodded and took his boots off.

"I thought I'd drop in on the human who my brother and one of my uncles pets is so interested."

Really?

"Oh, umm. Would you like something to drink?"

"Got any John Smiths?"

"Yeah, my dad likes that stuff"

I went through into the back kitchen and brought out a can from the fridge. I handed it to him and he walked into the living room.

"Are you on your own?"

I shook my head and I could hear my brother shouting from his room upstairs.

"My brothers on Xbox as always. My parents are out for the night"

"Hmm. How are you keeping since you know..."

I nodded my head "Better than I thought"

"Good, good"

I grabbed the TV remote and switched it off. A thought lingered in my head for a while and I couldn't get it out.

We chatted about many things. I often asked about Olympus and the life of a God. He would ask stuff about an average human life.

Before the thought slipped away, I spoke "Can I ask of a favour, Ares?"

He turned and stared at me "It would depend on what it is"

I sighed "I'm mortal and I don't know if I could be forced into a similar situation. And I am asking you, as God of War, for help. I want to fight, throw a punch and it doesn't hurt. Last longer in battle. Please help me"

Ares smirked but his smile faded "Are you SERIOUS?"

I actually put on a smile "Yeah, who better to ask than you"

He chuckled "I guess I could help you. Your school has a gym, doesn't it? Meet me there three times after school and I'll whip your ass in gear"

I grinned "Thanks! When do we play Eye of the Tiger?"

He threw his head back and laughed "You've got a great sense of humour! See you next week!"

He threw the can in the bin and pulled his boots on.

"Bye, kiddo!"

"Its Sophie!"

He chuckled and disappeared into thin air.

I must get down to asking why they're interested in me.

I pulled myself up the stairs and onto my bed. I swallowed a couple of painkillers and went to bed.

After school on Monday, I changed into something more appropriate and met Ares in the fitness suite.

He helped me get started on the basics first and basically used himself as a punching bag. I inhaled and punched his face, breaking his nose in the process.

"Owwwwwww! That's a good punch but I'm still coming at ya!"

He staggered up towards me and I lifted my leg and kicked him in the crotch. I punched him again in the nose.

He got back on his feet "You've got spark, kiddo! Gotta learn you the basis of hand-to-hand fighting"

I blew a hair out of my face and smiled "Thanks! Why don't we get started?"

After the first lesson, I regularly met Ares on a basis and he helped me get much tougher. I didint want to go on a diet. I'm not a health freak. Although, I liked the occasional Chinese and takeaway and Coca Cola.

Saturday came by in a blur, and I was looking forward to going to Carlisle with my friends. I pulled on a pair of white faded jeans and a black faded shirt that showed off my arms.

I grabbed a Poptart and ate while I walked to the bus and saw my best friend Kieran waiting for me.

I pulled him into a hug "Nice to see you Mickey!"

"Hey, not seen you in ages! And you have muscles?!"

"Yup, I have martial art fighting with a friend. He lets me beat the shit out of him!"

We grabbed the train and met up with Megan and Emma. We went round the shops and tried stuff on. We got a bite to eat before we carried on buying clothes. I didn't find anything that I liked but I soon stopped and saw the most amazing shirt ever!

I ran into the store and yanked the rack and searched. I fist bumped as I found the shirt in my size! I walked to the fitting room and tried it on. Then bought it.

I walked back out the store and saw my friends chatting to someone.

Apollo.

Why the hell has he been avoiding me?!


	6. Chapter 5

- Apollo's POV (Paul) -

I saw Sophie and it pained me, how much she changed after being so vulnerable and weak. That incident must have ignited some spark in her which has made her stronger.

"Hello, Sophie. Can I talk to you in private?"

She looked to her friends and spoke "I'll be back soon!"

Then she came to walk along side me.

I began to walk until she stopped in front of me and pulled me to some chairs "Why have you been avoiding me? Is this about Ares training me? Well, I asked him to and he said yes..."

"Wait, what are you going on about?" I blurted out.

She looked pissed off.

"Bam! I go from normal to knowing you lot. After the incident, for two weeks you didn't visit me! Did...Were you forbidden?"

I sighed and remembered that memory.

_Flashback _

_I was with my father Zeus and uncle Posiedon in Olympus and they were discussing Sophie and the daemon that struck her. _

_"Hades must be after her for some reason? But what would his motive be?!" Zeus pondered. _

_"Why don't we just let events fall into place and let them be?" I spoke. _

_"And Sophie? How will she cope?!" Posiedon murmured. _

_"She has me!" I raised my voice._

_Zeus jumped up from his chair and was directly in my face. "Acting so defensive about her? Ah, is my son, the playboy, finally found someone? Newsflash, the prophecy is about me and her. Do not waste your time on that puny mortal anymore" He commanded. _

_I wanted to punch him in the face for calling Sophie puny, but the fire in my stomach disappeared. And that was me, grounded by my father._

"Yes, I am. But I am so rebellious." I winked at her.

The blush tinged her cheeks and she looked away.

"But there are things that are set in motion and cannot be stopped. And they might happen to you, that was one of the reasons why I couldn't be around you"

She looked a little defeated "Oh. But can't I not still speak to you? Just like, I may need someone to talk to. Some things that my friends wont understand"

I smiled "Sure, well aren't you the rebel?"

She grinned "Me, nah! I live by my own rules"

I gasped "Same!"

We exchanged numbers and walked back to the group. Sophie looked more perked up than before.

- Sophie's POV -

Spending the weekend messaging Apollo was funny. I couldn't believe he hadn't seen Harry Potter! It's like my favourite movie and book saga of all time I groaned and rolled from my bed. Unexpectedly, I rolled over too far and face-planted the ground. I sighed and stood up and hulk smashed my alarm.

I changed into my school clothes and headed downstairs. I nibbled on a PopTart and sipped apple juice. I headed back upstairs and brushed my teeth.

I then applied a little make-up and ruffled my hair. I ran downstairs, grabbed my school bag and headed out of the door to catch the bus.

School went alright as usual. Rhiannon was incredibly hilarious at lunch time, about this Death Boy person and we joked about his ice lolly being filled with blood, tears and pain from his victims. Every time he looked at us, it was as if he looked right into our very souls. My best friend Kieran joked that he cannot go home yet because he has to finish off his victims. And they were talking about Hell as well. I didn't want to talk about that, it felt a little too close to like the God stuff I had been involved with.

Lunch ended and I headed to business. I normally sit in the corner and Meg handed me 'Howl's Moving Castle' on DVD. I am such a huge fan of Miyazaki's 'Spirited Away' and Meg told me that Howl is fit.

I chuckled and put the DVD in my bag. We were assigned work in pairs so naturally I paired up with Meg.

I looked outside and it looked like thunder. If the weather indicates some of the God's powers, why would Zeus be pissed?

I shrugged the idea of and headed back to work.

The door suddenly slammed open and Andy stood there looking ragged and all beaten up, fresh blood on his shirt. His eyes narrowed when he saw me and he pulled out a Greek looking dagger.

The Mist must not have worked as the rest of the pupils tried to talk sense into him.

He just kept advancing, his eyes gleamed red.

He threw his dagger right at me and I instantly lifted my folder up.

I shrieked in surprise and crawled underneath the tables.

Why oh why is he after me?!

He came at me and I socked him in the nose. He staggered back and recovered for a few moments. I ran back to my chair and pulled the dagger out of my folder.

He came towards me and I kicked his legs and smacked him in the face with my folder.

I turned around and ran but he dug his fingers into my arms and I yelled in pain. I cocked my leg up and kneed him one in his crotch. Then jabbed him in the shoulder and he crumpled to the ground.

Ares barged in the room and I kept my gaze lingering on Andy.

"Sophie, what happ-. That's the scumbag that put you in hospital?

"yeah"

He looked to kill but I interjected.

"Interrogate him, get him to fess up why he done these things." I ordered.

Ares looked at me stunned then laughed "You're like me a lot"

He hoisted Andy's body over his shoulder and walked off.

Then the class looked at me shocked How am I gonna explain myself?!


	7. Chapter 6

-Sophie's POV-

I stood in my business class looking like a complete douche.

"Umm, well... It's like a close family, like really close. And the guy that just came in, well...Andy works for his uncle. And I'm good friends with him and his brother. Their uncle somehow employed Andy and instructed him to push me off that bannister and now, he's been taken into interrogation" I stammered, making most of it up and trying to make it simple and normal enough.

My phone suddenly vibrated and I checked the Caller ID. After today's events, I felt a little rebellious.

Before Apollo could answer, I butted in "Your brother was just here and dragged your uncle's plaything off with him. And I don't know where he went 'cause he didn't tell me"

I hung up on him and then leaned against the wall, taking small deep breaths.

I feel incredibly overwhelmed with these new emotions. The adrenaline was still in my system as I tried to calm myself down.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see my best friend kneeling near me.

"A little faint, very wearily" I replied.

"Meg, could you take Sophie down to the Sick Bay?" My teacher asked.

Meg helped me get up on my feet and I dragged my ass out of the room.

Once I had entered the room, I was told to lie down so I crashed onto the makeshift bed.

A fire pit scorched my stomach.

How am I supposed to get rid of this feeling?!

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander...

When I let my mind wander, it's usually dreary and boring.

But with the burning sensation in my stomach, I felt a range of new thoughts and emotions.

'I hope Sophie is okay. But why would Andrew do such a thing?'

I opened my eyes and I was sure I had heard Meg speaking. But it was more of a thought, rather than speech.

I looked to my left and saw the nurse tending to someone else.

'Badly bruised her leg during gymnastics. There is always one'

Holy fudge pickle!

I can read minds!?

But how?

Weariness drew me back to sleep.

_Dream..._

_I stood in one fiery hellhole and the building\/castle was surrounded by fire. I think Bowser lives here, doesn't he?_

_'Did you retrieve the girl?' A voice echoed._

_I followed the 'voice' and walked into the castle where a man was sitting on a throne in the room and someone was kneeling down before him._

_This somebody raised and looked up._

_Andrew!_

_So boss man on the throne must be Hades. And here I had thought of Bowser! Well, I was close!_

_"No, and yet her ability has not been triggered, my Lord" He spoke._

_"Hmm, I suspect a great deal of pain, misery and anger could do the trick. Don't kill her, just injure her. And if she dies, my brothers will hate me scheming behind their backs."_

_"Of course, my Lord" Andrew spoke; he bowed and left the room._

_Time somehow sped up and I landed in the same room again, but Hades was more pissed off than before._

_"Why did it not work?!" He roared._

_He sighed and everything cooled down._

_"Look, she must be in our position before the next solstice so I can bargain with my brothers. When the ability is 'triggered', telekinesis and telepathy will manifest and then her incredulous power will seep through and make her more powerful than me and my brothers combined. Bring her to me!"_

_Andrew bowed and left._

_I wished to be out of this horrid nightmare._

I groaned and forced my eyes open. Daylight seeped through the windows and I pushed my body up from the mattress.

Where am I?

I looked around and screwed my face up. Back in hospital, again!

I saw a nurse walk by and I called "Excuse me, how did I get here? One moment, I was at the school sick bay part and I'm in hospital. What happened?"

She turned around and when she saw me, she gasped.

"Are you okay, alright? How are you keeping?!"

I felt overwhelmed "Really, I feel better. Why? What had happened?"

She shifted her gaze "You were confirmed dead when you were brought in. And a blonde guy carried you in saying that you would get better, which I thought was a little odd."

"How long have I been out? What day and time is it?"

"Five weeks, and today is the 23rd May roughly 11am"

_**(A/N: In some Scottish schools, senior students have 'study leave' in which they have the option to choose whether to study at home or school for exams. I get it and love it :D )**_

I groaned "I've missed three exams! Oh God, I have one at half 1!"

She smiled at me "Luckily we have your school uniform with us, I shall fetch it for you"

And with that she left.

As I waited, I mulled over the dreams I just had. Telepathy and telekinesis?! I sighed, trying out the telekinesis.

I knew that was moving objects and such.

I saw my phone from the other side of the bed and I felt the need to try out these abilities. Plus I am incredibly bored and don't want to kill myself with last minute revision In my mind, I pictured my phone levitating and once I opened my eyes, I slowly lifted my hand. I gasped silently as my phone was hanging in mid-air.

Oh my god!

I was really pleased.

Next, I tried the telepathy.

I closed my eyes again and focused on the hospital area, the reception in particular.

Many voices buzzed and I blocked them out focusing on one.

_'I hope Sophie is okay'_

I saw Apollo waiting near the reception. He has swag, he doesn't need to wait for me.

_'Oi, Apollo!_'

He rubbed his temples getting the voice out of his head _'Don't do that! Its moi Sophie. I'm awake, finally! Look, come up to the ward i'm in and I'll tell you this really crazy dream I had. See you in a few x'_

Apollo got out of his seat and headed down the hallway.

I snapped out of the telepathy and my school uniform was sitting at the foot of my bed. I quickly changed into them and then pulled on my shoes.

Apollo stormed in and then engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank Gods, you're alright! I was so worried for you!" He muttered in my ear.

"I missed you too Blondie! Look, you need to know about this..."

After explaining the whole thing to Apollo, I was discharged from the hospital and Apollo drove along the roads, kindly taking me to the business exam.

I faintly remembered that Andy had assaulted me during one of my study classes and I smashed him in the face with my folder. Now that was funny!

Apollo also handed me pens and highlighters for the exam. I looked to my phone and switched it off. He also gave me a roast beef sandwich which I engulfed and ate in a matter of moments.

I screwed my face when he handed me a bottle of water. He sighed and it morphed into peach flavoured water.

I gulped it down and somehow, it refilled itself when I finished the bottle.

As Apollo pulled by the ice rink, I thanked him and got out the car.

I stumbled a bit when I got up on my feet and got used to stretching my legs before I walked down the steps and found the rest of my business class waiting outside the ice rink.

Meg hugged me, I didn't know she was the hugging type. She dug in her bag and handed me a card and chocolates.

"Thanks" I muttered.

I headed into the exam once we were allowed in. I had my pens at the ready and sat down in my designated seat.

I'm not the type to cheat, but this telepathy could be of good use to me ;)

I wrote down the usual stuff and then the exam begun...

2 hours later...

I finished my paper just in time and I didn't cheat at all. I grabbed my belongings and headed to the bus. I saw people turn their heads and they muttered about me.

I ignored them and just got on my bus.

I pulled out Apollo's headphones and listened to my music while I waited for my turn to get off my bus.

I kept thinking about changing my look.

The hair and clothing, I smiled at the best picture in mind.

Then I got off the bus, with a plan in motion.


	8. Chapter 7

- No 'one's POV _

Olympus looked pristine in the summer afternoons. It is only a month until the Summer Solciste meeting.

Many of the gods and goddesses are incredibly busy. Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite all whispering in hushed tones about the mortal girl.

Apollo ranted and solved his case with them about her.

Not only that, but he didn't even bicker with his sister about who was the oldest. Huh odd!

Then Zeus and Posiedon are walking around in the gardens having an actual civil conversation to one another without ending in tragedy.

"The girl is aware of her powers" Posiedon stated "Perhaps she should be taught how to control them or we would have a large mess on our hands"

"I agree with you brother, maybe Camp Half-Blood may be the best option for her. " Zeus nodded.

"Chiron would help, along with my son" Posiedon agreed.

"Apollo" Someone calls out.

He turns around and sees Aphrodite, the goddess of love, paying attention to him.

"My, my, that mortal girl has changed you" She mused.

He chuckled and then looked away in shame.

"You harbour feelings for her yet a prophecy makes you jealous of her to be bound with Zeus. It isn't good to corrupt a prophecy"

He shifted his gaze and glared at her.

"And?! I know what I fucking feel towards her" He sunk to his chair "Its just the thought of being rejected by her and causing anger with my father over her"

"Sometimes you have to make the wrong decision and life isn't fair."

He stood up, gave her a scowl and left the room.

Hades lurked in his castle, planning and scheming about this girl his brothers and nephews fussed over.

He paused and downed a large glass of bourbon.

The bitter taste allowed him to savour his thoughts and mainly surfaced to one thing "What is the point of it?!"

She is only human; to scar her permanently of dark memories.

He sighed and found his phone next to his iPad, he phoned the person he didn't expect.

"Zeus, it's me. I...I... I don't want this. Instead, I want to help you in support of this mortal girl"

There was a pause before Zeus spoke.

"I am surprised at this change in you, Hades. At the solciste, we are holding a discussion about the girl. I want you to come"

Hades agreed and hung up the phone. He sipped more of bourbon while staring into the flames...

- Sophie 's POV -

Since I was so lucky in getting study leave, I tried out my new abilities. The telepathy was quite cool, but I kept feeling so guilty because I could hear so many personal thoughts many were thinking.

The telekinesis proved useful. I could levitate many heavy objects.

And I sighed again.

I keep thinking of changing my hair but I could not decide! I often wished of dying it like Hayley Williams's hair, but I doubt I could be confident with such a vibrant colour.

I sighed again, sifting my fingers through my hair focusing on a hair colour.

I opened my eyes and watched in disbelief as my hair grew several inches and became a shade lighter.

"Sophie, are you up?" Mother yelled.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

I headed down stairs, nervous for another exam. I was sitting my Administration Exam today.

I got the bus up then headed to one of the classrooms to sit the Theory Exam.

I tapped my fingers on the desk, thinking that I don't have an issue with this paper. In fact, I don't! Business Management and Administration are so similar in covering topics in both subjects which proves useful to me :)

An hour later, I finished the last question and handed my paper over to the Invigilator.

I nibbled on a breakfast bar as I waited 15 minutes until the Practical Paper. The other four girls in my class were feeling apprehensive about this next one.

I swallowed the last piece of the bar and headed into the room which I would sit my next paper. I logged onto the computer and began my next part of the exam.

I sighed happily after I finished the exam. I thought it went remarkably well, there is a reason I held the Achievement title for Administration the last two years. You see at my school, when one achieves the highest mark in their preliminary exam in February for a subject they get the Achievement title. Endeavour awards are also allocated to those who try their best and word hard in each subject. In S5, the three most successful students who obtain best results get trophies. The third place, gets the Rector's Cup. Second, Proxime Accesit. And first gets the Dux award. I know for a fact that I wouldn't get it.

I walked out of the school and down the street with my best pal Kieran, he had a workshop for the R.E. exam next week.

He was in a funny mood, as always. He used to go on about his ex-girlfriend, who I 'intimidated'. She just got jealous of me being around with him, I've been friends with this guy for 11 years!

We headed into Greggs and got ourselves stake bakes, eating them on our way down to Home Bargains. When I finished, I headed into the shop and bought myself lots of sweets and a bottle of Tango.

After that, we perched ourselves at the bus stop waiting for the next bus home. Roughly 10 minutes waiting for it.

Kieran spoke "So Sophie, tell me about Paul? He is incredibly fit, man candy!"

I blushed a little "He's a nice guy, and yes fit!"

"And?" He continued.

I playfully smacked his arm lightly "He's more like a protective brother to me."

The bus came and I could still get on for a child even though I'm turning 17 in two weeks time.

"You going in to Dumfries tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be saving for the London trip yet I also need to get a few last minute things. I may text my older sister and see what's happening at the weekend. I could do shopping sometime with her and bonding!"

I paused for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I also prebooked tickets for me you and Abi to see the Hangover Part III next Friday, it will be a blast!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" He face-palmed.

"See you next Friday!" I smiled.

I pulled him into a hug and then got off the bus.

I started walking to my nana's.

After eating macaroni cheese and showing card tricks, Mum came and took us home. She had been working and Dad was away cutting silage. It was that time of the year.

I headed on upstairs and activated my Kindle Fire. I headed onto Facebook and saw all the stuff happening. It looked quite boring as people were putting up statuses about bitchy people. I put my Kindle on charge and began to watch The Hobbit.

I don't know how many times I have seen this movie yet I always fall in love with Thorin, Kili and Fili! I love the Tobuscus literal for this movie trailer. I am SO looking forwards to December where the Desolation of Smaug will be out and Legolas will be in it :D The part with the meeting is funny, because I always seem to think of the Hillbilly version. Them all drinking and singing to "Shots" by LMFAO.

I do skip the movie to when they reach Rivendell 'cause I love the Elves ;)

And then to Gollum, whom I also love as a character. Andy Serkis portrays Gollum perfectly!

The movie finished around 11pm and I still felt awake. I started playing Temple Run on the Kindle and I fist-pumped as I reached 22million. Let's be honest, I don't think I could achieve the Spartan objective. I rely too heavily on power-ups.

I switched the Kindle off and fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

A week later...

- Kieran's POV -

As I waited outside the cinemas for Sophie, I thought how much she had changed over the past month.

She's became distant and different. I wonder why, she's not the type of person to act this way. Would she tell me? Her best friend of 11 years?

A car stopped and Sophie got out and muttered something to the driver before she shut the door and the car zoomed off.

She waved at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, how you doin'?"

"I'm good thanks, Abi is inside by the way"

I bit my tongue not wanting to ask.

She started walking and then turned round to me.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sure. Sophie, you've changed a lot over the month. What's wrong? You can tell me"

Her eyes looked saddened but her face showed secrecy.

"I'm fine, I guess. I'll tell you sometime face-to-face but not today. I want you to be open-minded about what I am going to tell you, can you do that?"

Why?

"Okay, let's go!"

We headed inside and got our tickets, food and then took our seats.

- Sophie 's POV -

We came out of the cinemas wiping tears from our eyes. Laughing tears!

"Lol, that was hilarious!" Abi laughed.

I snickered "Yeah, Chou is a legend. We should have our own version of the Hangover and give Tasha a parachute and yell 'I Love Cocaine' from the sky. Now that would be memorable!"

Kieran laughed "Yeah, but we'd bring Rhiannon and Megan as well. By the way, why did Megan not come with us?"

"She's at her dad's" I replied.

We said our goodbyes and Abi and Kieran got a lift home.

I headed down to the bottom of the street where my grandmother lives, my brother and mum are there at the moment.

It was hilarious in the cinemas as there were a group of teenagers with us and Kieran and Abu both said I would intimidate the Annan crew with my swag.

And yet the whole cinema yelled "I love cocaine" at the same time in the movie.

Sigh, it was a great time. But also a shame that Megan could not come with us.

Yet Kieran, he had something on his mind that he wanted to say to me. But what?

I pondered the thought that I would eventually have to tell my friends sometime about my abilities. But what will happen? Will they still consider me as a friend? Or a freak? Would school eve be normal once I tell my secret?!

I sighed and opened the door.

My last week of study leave had passed and I was able to arrange some time during that week to sit my Intermediate 2 English Exam and Higher Maths Exam.

My first week of the new timetable began.

I sat down in the assembly hall as everyone else gathered in the room. My last year at school, huh, only one year and I'll be out there in the big world probably with the Gods and Goddesses.

Timetables were handed out and I hissed in annoyance. I glanced at it. What the Hades? Why is Advance Higher Spanish not on it?

And why the hell am I sitting Intermediate 2 English when I specifically told my teacher that I wanted to sit Higher?! Grrrr...

But I was relieved, I had SO much study this year. 16 periods a week. Yay!

I sat next to Kieran in the social space as we compared timetables. Yes! We're in the same History class!

"Sophie" A voice spoke from behind.

My head of house spoke "I know that you chose Higher History, but there is another class open teaching Greek Mythology. They specifically wish that you choose and attend this class"

Greek myth? Seriously?! Who wouldn't choose this class?

"Of course, miss"

She nodded and walked off. I stood up and headed over to the water vending machine.

A chorus of "Heys" and "Hey there" spoke to me.

Sigh, the group of good looking and idiotic sixth years suddenly pay attention to me. But why now?!

I got a bottle of water and then headed to the toilets. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

Aphrodite, why do you HAVE to intervene in my life?!


	10. Chapter 9

- Sophie's POV -

Why does Aphrodite suddenly takes an interest in me now? And why the Hades does she magically turn me into a frickin Barbie?!

I forced my eyes shut and focused on what I looked like before the transformation. A weight fell off me somehow and I opened my eyes to see me returned to my beautiful state.

Making someone look beautiful like plastering their face with fake tan and heaps of foundation, then to use hair extensions and padded bras.

Women are beautiful in any shape or form, not to become like slags!

I felt my phone vibrate and I checked the message.

_'Unknown Number:_

_Not many can reject my magic, you are strong Sophie just like my boyfriend had said. It would be nice to see you in person xxx'_

Let me guess... Aphrodite!

I saved the number into my phone and put it back in my pocket as I headed out of the toilets.

Without the magic, the guys stop looked at me. Do they only like slaggy, fake, dumb bimbos?! Man, woman are beautiful no matter what they look like, haven't you NOT seen Mean Girls and Damien singing?! So beautiful :')

After i finished my mental rant, I groaned and headed back to study for my Spanish Exam.

"Hey Sophie"

I turned around to see Jordan walking near my direction with a water bottle in hand.

"Oh, hi Jordan"

An awkward silence hung in the air as Jordan filled up his water bottle.

"So... What's your timetable like?" He asked.

At least I was talking to him. He is attractive and athletic too ;)

"Its shit! My Spanish class isn't down and my English class needs to be corrected. But other than that I have 16 study periods. How about you?"

He sat his bottle down and rummaged in his pocket to produce his timetable. I had a squint at it.

"Advance Higher Maths? Wow I am not *that* dedicated to sit another year of Maths! P.E. and English at Higher? Seems a good timetable to have"

He kept talking but I had tuned out, day dreaming a little and then I blinked back into focus. Jordan looked a little annoyed at me.

"I am sorry Jordan! Could you please repeat what you said?" I asked sweetly.

He blushed a little before replying "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

I smiled "Of course!"

He smiled back at me and walked away.

OMG I HAVE A FRICKING PROM DATE :D SO HAPPY :) :D

I stopped my mental dance and it was as if a lightbulb has flickered above my head.

I pulled out my phone and began texting.

" _Aphrodite,_  
_I am prepared to offer you a deal and I hope you are open-minded about this idea. If you help me with like speaking fluent languages and looking pretty, I'll become your 3D model._

_Think carefully ;)_

_Sophie Xxxxxxxxx_ "

I switched my phone off and began working on a past paper

When Wednesday came, I was panicking about my exam. I had forgotten my Spanish dictionary at home and frantically called my mum to drop it off at the school.

Nerves bundled and I could literally drop to the ground of fear.

I mentally face-palmed myself and rushed into the bathroom to splash water on my face to prepare my mind in gear for the exam.  
I opened my pack of Polos and headed up to the classroom. I saw my dictionary in my teachers hand and I let out a sigh, I can be so worked up at times.

"Thanks Miss" I spoke.

I headed over to a desk away from the rest and placed all my pens and highlighers out.

I wrote the basic stuff on the front page, before we were told to begin and my mind was lost in the Spanish language.

2 hours later...

We were given a 20 minute break in between the two papers and I traded some Polos for a toffee from Harry.

I would miss these guys, Spanish would never be the same. And I'm the crazy one that's taking it at Advance Higher!

We were talking about prom dresses before our time was up and the second paper began. I scribbled my basic details down and then drew a line at the side to take notes for the Listening exam part.

Holy shit! That was the WORST mini essay ever! Technology?! We hadn't even studied that shit in class.

Although to be fair, the rest thought it was dreadful whereas i thought it was alright.

Exams are now over! :D And i cannot wait 'til tomorrow!

Do you wanna know why? ;)

London bitches :'D


	11. Chapter 10

- Sophie's POV -

After the day had ended, the bus journey home was quiet and when I got off, a shiny black car was waiting at the side.

Can't be for me.

Could it?

I said goodbye to the bus driver and walked near the car.

"Oh I won't bite! Not if I wanted to, neither I would scratch you. But I'd still leave a mark"

"My Lady, it is an honor to meet you"

"Yup, get in"

Hesitantly I got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

She laughed at me "God, I won't bite!"

I scowled at her while she gave me a lift home.

"Thanks, Aphrodite, although may I ask for a favour?"

She looked at me with wide eyes "I'm heading to London tomorrow and I don't know what to pack clothes wise. Could you help me?"

I pleaded with puppy dog eyes, they always work.

She trembled under my gaze and sighed loudly "Fine, I'll help"

"Yay!" I yelled like a minion from Despicable Me.

She dropped me off at my house and I said goodbye, although she'd be in my room around 10PM ish to help me with my wardrobe problem.

I headed in the house and started doing my chores

After I had bathed and put my toiletries into a bag, Aphrodite suddenly appeared in my room. Glad, I was wearing something!

She threw an armful of clothes onto my bed and began thinking. She held up one shirt at a time against my body, made some sort of decision and threw clothes into a pile whereas the others disappeared. Once she had done, she knelt down and began folding clothes.

I sighed and headed over to finish off folding clothes and put them into my khaki rucksack.

She gave me a devil smile as she held up lacy underwear, I had to admit they were sexy!

I pulled them away from sight, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Really?" I scoffed.

She nodded and winked at me "You never know who you'll pull. I can see your emotions bursting inside you. You are a teenager and still young. I know that the Gods pay attention to you and I can sense that in some way, you want things to be different when you officially join us"

I butted in "Not only that, but you gods and goddesses think sex as a means of pleasure. And how am I to know how good I am if I don't have experience? I am focused on the idea of joining you guys later when I am an adult and more 'experienced'. Do you get what I mean?"

She nodded "I completely understand and if you want this kept secret, then I will lock it in my heart"

"Thanks for being a good friend!" I grinned.

We hugged each other before the clock flashed 10:00PM and she popped away.

She appeared all of a sudden.

"I had forgotten something. The deal, I will help and you will regret what you said before" She winked,

"Close your eyes" She ordered.

I closed my eyes and waited... waited...

Then a tingling sensation travelled through my blood and attacked my skin. I gritted my teeth not wanting to emphasize the pain. I'll admit it did hurt.

But like a candle, it flickered and went out.

"Open!" She sung.

I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Voila! Tu est très belle!"

I looked around and saw my reflection.

I gasped,

With her magic, Aphrodite turned me a little more beautiful. My skin had a little more colour to it, blemishes and spots disappeared, my legs still had curves and my hair grew several inches and more wavy. All in all, I looked a model.

"Thank you" I said graciously,

I love this woman so much!

"Get rest, kiddo, you're gonna need your strength for tomorrow"

"See ya!"

She disappeared and I let my mind wander. I didn't realize my body lay under the covers and my mind drifted into a dream state.

I got up around 6AM and began pulling on one outfit's of clothes and silently headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

I swallowed a spoonful of cornflakes and sipped some apple juice. My dad had woken up soon after and headed out the door to give cake and silage to the cows and calves that were still in the sheds.

I headed back upstairs and brushed my teeth. I headed into my room and began sorting my hair into waves. I shook my head and ran my fingertips through my hair to give it the extra volume, then I began on my make-up.

I only applied a little mascara and lip gloss, everything else was packed into a make-up bag.

I grabbed my shoes and my bag and headed downstairs.

I split my money into several places and I noticed I had an extra card in a pouch 'Lotus Casino Card'. What the Hades?

I tied up my laces and said my silent goodbyes to the house.

Dad mocked sadness that his second little girl was growing up and that he would miss me.

'Paul' was giving me a lift up to the train station. Dad had met Paul in Tesco's and he seemed a little apprehensive about my friendship with him but I assured him that we were friends and he left the topic at hand.

I smiled and got into the car.

"Looking forw-. Whoa, Sophie - umm - You're looking good" He stuttered,

I winked "Thanks, 'Dite helped."

We chatted about many things and what he thought was good to see in London.

"Apollo?"

He turned around and looked at me "I found a Lotus Casino Card in my purse, why is it in there?"

Apollo grinned "Those cards are easily mistaken for debit cards and guess what? The money on it is unlimited!"

My eyes gleamed at the word unlimited. Unlimited money?! Cheers!

"Apollo? I know that you're the God of medicine... I'm not good with travelling long distances,do you know of any tablets I can take that can stop me from being sick?" I said awkwardly.

He chuckled "I am never going to get used to you and your mortal problems! Honestly, you act more like a goddess"

I blushed at his comment and he stopped the car outside the train station. He was kind enough to walk me and hold my back at the same time.

I waved to Emma and Aylish who were also waiting at the other side of the station.

"Sophie, as a sister you've been to me. There is a small present in your bag from me."

I took my bag from him and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Have fun!" He whispered into my ear.

He let go and I smiled as I walked away. I headed up the stairs, along the ramp and down another set of stairs to reach the other side of the platform.

Apollo stood there waving at me and I waved back. Then we went off to his car and then I was surrounded by my friends.

"Who was that guy?"

"Are you and him going out?"

"He is incredibly gorgeous!"

"Whoa!" I yelled silently and they stopped yapping "Paul and I are just friends, more like brother and sister. Yes, he is gorgeous!"

We burst out in giggles, acting like teenagers.

"Sophie, I really like your outfit!" Emma gushed.

"Thanks! I like it too! I like your shirt" I leaned in "so much better than Rebekah's!"

We burst out laughing.

As everyone was here, the teachers was telling us to move up near the B compartment.

The teachers got on the train last and I was still walking until I saw a space at the window next to the science teacher.

"Sir, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

He smiled at me "Not at all!" He is unbelievably attractive, I can't believe I am sitting next to this guy!

He moved his belongings and I took the window seat.

Before the train was in motion, I found tablets in my pocket from Apollo for travel sickness and took two.

I rested my head on the side and had my Kindle on charge while I played Temple Run 2 on it.

50 million! BOOYAH!

I got bored soon and pulled out my sketch book from my bag and began sketching scenery we had passed. I added colour in and it looked good.

Sigh, 4 hours on a train is going to be fun(!)


	12. Chapter 11

The train journey was actually alright. I know it was 4 hours long, but I just slept laying my head against my arms while listening to music.

Trying to get to sleep, could be more accurate.

I knew that many were super excited for this. But I don't know how they could be so hyper at 7 AM!

I took this time to dwelve into whispering conversations far away.

I wanted to sit with my friends, but I need to be sitting in a specific place for me to be comfortable on the train. Especially sitting and facing the way the train is heading, thats a must!

"Sophie and Paul looked close! Do you think they're together?" One friend said.

"No! Sophie's our friend and we cant talk about her behind her back or she will hate us!"

"I agree with Claire, Sophie's been through a lot with being in hospital and such, why dont we giver her space?"

Many murmured in agreeement and stopped talking.

I sighed and sat in a more comfortable position.

While I listened to my music, I scrolled through my photos of me, Kieran, Megan and Apollo.

Could I possibly feel something for him?

The train rolled into the station and we began to rise from our seats.

The science teacher lifted my bag from the racks and flashed me a smile.

What the Hades?!

What's going on?!

I got of the train feeling a little wary and glanced around at my scenery.

Too late to change my mind now, I followed the group and walked along side Claire which we were busy chatting about Paramore and their tour in Septemberr.

I wished I could go, but I'm not sure if I would be allowed. I mean, I love Paramore and their music, just not 100% certain what my parents would say.

I sighed mentally and headed into Euston with the group. We walked to catch the underground train and got off at Westminster.

I gasped as we got out and instantly grabbed my camera, taking photos of the different buildings and various statutes.

Then we saw Westminster Abbey and I began taking many photos.

We headed down a ramp and went through security, to get a tour of the building itself and see politicians debating.

After through the security, we met our guide Oliver and he took the large group photo of us, the teachers and our MP David Mundell.

We went into the Hall and into various corridors.

I hear a slither of some sort and glanced around.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked on into a room with the others.

I sat down on a chair between Emma and Aylish.

The slithering noise continued and the whole group heard it.

It seemed like Mundell ignored it, and he and Oliver were busy taking about the history of the building and some influential stuff that is in the political news for us.

After that, Oliver would be taking two groups at a time into the House of Commons.

I waited patiently and nervously with Claire and Alice.

Every time I heard that noise, I kept putting my hands in my pockets fingering the weapons.

I was surprised that I had managed to go through the metal detector system without causing alarm.

I shook my head and asked where the toilets where.

I headed in the direction and lunged for the basin, splashing water at my face to calm myself down.

I took several deep calm breaths before I walked out of the bathroom.

The Science teacher was there and then he instantly lunged right at me.

Ares had taught me many things about fighting and not to go 'for the obvious kill' and now I rolled under and jabbed him right in the shoulder crook and he punched me right in the gut.

I groaned and then kicked him in the crotch.

I walked away, still feeling apprehensive.

Once we visited Westminster Abbey, we proceeded next to get food.

Many ordered a packed lunch and I brought one, filled with chocolate and a chicken salad.

I sat with Emma and them lot, while they were talking about the small problems they face in life.

I took this time to evaluate what my life is like. And mainly asking myself questions.

Who am I to become?

And most importantly, what my future will be like.

"Sophie, you okay?"

I snapped out of my daydream and saw Claire waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine, just deep in thought about Ap- Paul. Trying to figure out my true feelings for him"

Emma awwed "Well he is undeniably attractive, and I'll support you whatever your decision"

I smiled "Thanks guys"

A bruise formed on my stomach where the science douche punched me.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

I shrugged "Fell out of a tree" I lied.

The Science teacher was looking at Emma predatorily.

She turned her gaze from him to me.

"What's he up to?" She murmured.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nodded.

We took the underground again and this time stopped off at South Kensington to get to our hostel.

When we arrived, we got our room keys and us girls got sorted into our bunk beds.

I nabbed the one closest to the door, the bottom bunk. Evelyn got the top bunk.

In front of us were two bunks.

Alice and Kathryn occupied one and Emma and Aylish got the other.

Claire got one on her own on our side of the room.

On the other side, Alicia and Rebekah took the last two.

Since we were a big group, we got two bathrooms.

I could hear footsteps coming towards our room, and with telepathy, it was the main English teacher on the trip who organized it.

She knocked on the door and I let her in, she was asking us how we liked the room and said we had to be downstairs roughly 20 minutes time.

Then she left the room and Emma suddenly became scared.

"Sophie? I'm scared of our science teacher, he's acting really weird and I've got a bad vibe about him"

I pulled her into a hug "I'm here for you. Don't worry"


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in AGES! Okay, so I had no clue what to write until Death is my daddy reviewed, and then wanted this to ACTUALLY tie in with the Percy Jackson world. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next day, I was exceptionary wary of the teacher.

He kept looking over at me and so much so, that nearly everyone in the entire group noticed.

They looked in disgust, as if to think that we were in a relationship?!

Eww, no!

After the meal at Tiger Tiger and going on the London Eye, it wore me out of all the walking.

We headed back to the hotel and clambered into my rooms.

For the last time.

And I wanted to remember this well and truly.

* * *

Once everyone was in their rooms, I headed down to the lounge area and bought a mars bar from the vending machine.

I silently prayed to Ares that the outcome will be alright.

"I've been expecting you, chosen one"

I spun around and saw the teacher.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm not Harry Potter" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze onto me.

"You, the one to be with the Olympians forever"

Wait, FOREVER?!

"I guess by your gaze they did not tell you everything, I'll tell you sunshine. There is a prophecy about you, I do not know what it says, but apparently Zeus wants 'company' and someone to help the demigods who doesn't have any godly blood in their veins. Now. that's where you come in! "

I just stood stunned, to what he said. Could he be telling the truth?

"I swear on the Styx, its the absolute truth! I didn't want to scar you or your friends. I was told to watch over you, this is technically the soul of Heracles that has took over your science teacher's body to warn you of what the Gods can be like. Hera really hated my and tried to kill me, from day one"

I was gobsmacked.

"But I am immortal, and it is quite dreary living forever. Chose wisely, child, otherwise, my uh step-mom does something"

I nodded

"You have potentially, a great power to behold. Did you ask Ares to help 'beef you up', as the modern world says?"

I nodded again.

"That's good, you'll need his help the most. Possessing bodies is not my skill, your teacher will have dazed memories of what passed the few days. Say nothing"

I nodded again and saw a gold shimmer leave from his body, I just bolted upstairs before anyone asks.

* * *

I was really surprised at the outcome. I had prayed to Ares, because I was gearing up for a fight! Not to hear Heracles talk.

But why haven't the Gods mentioned anything about a prophecy?

WHY?!

I silently raged on the train back up to Lockerbie.

I sat with my friends this time and Emma seemed much happier than before. As if she emitted a glow of radiance.

Four measly boring hours later, we arrived into Lockerbie after changing trains at Carlisle. The English teacher spoke great words before we headed off.

And that was the time, when my friends surprised me with a birthday cake!

The whole group sung Happy Birthday to me, even though my birthday is tomorrow!

I shared cake amongst my friends and to others, before digging into my piece of cake.

It was delicious!

I headed up the road and bought chips from the chippie and then headed down to Tesco's. Mum texted me earlier saying that she'd be down there with my brother. The roads were back open again, because it was Gala day.

I squealed and gave mum a hug, while I ruffled my brother's hair.

On the ride home, I recited everything that happened except all the godly stuff.

That reminds me, I have to tell the family!

I slept in the next day and woke up about 11AM and then plonked back on the bed, before realising.

I turn 17 today!

I squealed and jumped up from my bed.

I checked my phone and had 37 posts on Facebook, happy birthday from all my friends, I liked and thanked them before heading downstairs.

I opened several of my presents from Mum, Dad and my brother.

My parents had got me a necklace with 'S' on it and an iPad. My brother got me the next boxset of Torchwood ~ Miracle Day.

I was handed a provisional card with my photo on it, from my parents!

Now I can start driving lessons :D

"Can we talk guys?"

Mum, Dad and my brother got the message and sat themselves down around me.

"I have something to say and I hope that you can still love me the way I am. But when I was in hospital, I discovered I have certain powers"

No words were passed except me talking.

"And I felt that I had to inform you, before I could freak you out with my new 'abilities'. I am sorry I never told you first, can you forgive me?"

My parents and brother nodded, then pulled me into a group hug.

Later during the day, all the extended family visited bearing cards and gifts.

I had received over £220 altogether and a few make-up accessories from my Aunt.

I saw a red Maserati drive down the road and frowned, who could that be?

All the family thought the same thing and the back door opened, and in the doorway of my living room stood Ares, Apollo and somebody else. From their sandy-blonde hair and mischievous smile, I guessed Hermes.

"Paul! Mike! Harry! What are you guys here?"

"To wish you a happy birthday _of course_!" Apollo recited.

"And we bear three gifts" Ares grinned.

"Mine first, a necessary item to _travel" _Hermes emphasised.

I stood with a dumb expression before being given my very own Passport!

"Thanks so much Harry!" I smiled at Hermes.

"Mine next" Ares demanded.

He covered my eyes and I think he led me outside. I could hear my family gasping before he let me see.

A black Audi TT Roadster!

"That's not all" Apollo interjected, pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket.

I opened it and stared at it in shock.

"Seriously?!" The one word I could breathe.

"For the whole summer, honestly I think 'Dite will take you shopping half the time" He chuckled.

"Sophie, what is it?" My family asked.

"Its a non-refundable plane ticket to New York to be used this summer"

"We also want you to visit Long Island, that's why you're going to America" Ares stated.

No way.


	14. Chapter 13

**OMG! Cameo appearance for BillieBruce who actually goes to the same school as me, real life! It was hilarious in class yesterday, 'cause I got bored and started typing the next chapter for Lost in Paradise when she was like "OMG I have fanfiction on here too" and it was funny! **

**Anywho, enjoy :) ~**

I took a deep breath and then shrieked as I yanked the wax strip off my leg. Ow, ow, ow, ow! It hurts so bad!

I grunted as I soothed the pain from my legs. If you're wondering, Prom is happening tonight and I am getting ready for it.

I sigh because I know I m not expert on fashion and body stuff so I pick up the phone and call Aphrodite.

She arrives soon with an iPad in hand and a case full of make-up and hair accessories.

"Close your eyes, and I will make you the belle at the ball"

I chuckle "Thanks so much, Dite! I really appreciate your help and such, youre really kind"

She 'awws' and begins to coat my face with a face mask. My eyes are shielded from two slices of cucumber.

I nap as she works her magic. I don t know what she s doing, but I know she will make me stand out from the crowd.

I feel her light hands working through my hair.

She removes the mask from my face as I feel water splashed against my face. I still close my eyes, waiting for the anticipation of the shock.

* * *

"Done" She sing-songs.

I flutter my eyes open and gasp.

"'Dite" I gasped.

She had dressed me in a stunning blue dress paired with silver heels. She had done my hair really wavy, trailing down to my chest.

My make-up was done to absolute perfection!

Aphrodite clapped "Volia!"

I squeezed a hug out from her and started jumping on the spot.

I stop and calm myself down.

"Apollo will take you in the limo"

Wait, what?!

"What? Limo... Seriously?!" I ranted.

She nodded her head and I began squealing again! I soon stopped and just stood, mesmerised by my beauty reflected.

She told me Apollo would pick me up in the limo and drive us there.

'Us' basically means Jodie, Kirsty, Bradley, Emma and I.

To be honest, they did keep pestering me with questions about affordability.

I just said that Paul was a friend.

To be honest, they give me more credit than I deserve the Gods and Goddesses. The perfect term can be benefactors. After all, they have given me aid in times of need. When we waited in the limo, I remembered that I had asked Aphrodite why I m being sent to Long Island, New York. She replied with summer camp which makes me think what type of camp it is. Is it for people like me? But if the Gods and Goddesses are real, then wouldn t the myths be true of them sleeping with mortals and demigods/goddesses result from it?

I agreed to my thought as the five of us got out of the limo in style. Jodie wore a fabulous burgundy maxi dress; Kirsty wore a mint green dip hem dress; Emma wore a floral printed dress and Bardley was suited up with a kilt.

I obviously stole the show with my stunning dress. The ruffled skirt... the jewelled bodice... the cut outs... I was so rocking this outfit XD

The guys were staring at me and then I saw Jordan in the crowd and flashed him a smile.

He came forward and pulled me into a hug.

He whispered "You look absolutely stunning, I'm so glad you re my date"

He pulled me to the side and we got our photos taken from my phone.

We headed into the venue and I could see all the year above, the S6 staring at me especially.

"Lauren!" I smiled.

She came forward and smiled "You look stunning"

"Thanks, I really like your dress too"

"Aw thanks"

* * *

That chatter was repetitive during the night.

I drunk Coca Cola and ate nibbles while partying hard on the floor.

Nathan pulled me up for a dance, many a times. Um, to the macarena, cha cha slide, all the good old songs! We also had time warp, west viriginia, and other great songs.

I sat at a big table with my friends Emma, Aylish, Ashleigh, Evie, Alice, Maddy, Bekah and Becca.

Sometimes during the during, we just sat on our phones beign antisocial. But it was cool when we found out that there was free wifi here :P

Jordan indeed danced with me for the couples ones, the slow dance songs, many thought we were going out, together together.

We got our photos taken again by a professional photographer there.

We headed outside for a moment.

All the sexual tension in the air broke, as he spun me around and placed his lips onto mine.

It was as if fireworks exploded, the passion was overwhelming.

I kept my hands wandering up and down his chest, under his shirt.

He moaned under my touch and placed his hands firmly on my backside, pulled me closer.

I gasped as he bit my lower lip and our tongues darted around, chasing each other, following and catching.

We soon broke off and looked at each other.

"I really want to be with you Sophie, you are an exceptional person, but there are complications about me. Things you don t understand. I know _you_, Sophie... I know what you can do... Goodnight"

I stood stunned, speechless.

How does he know? How? Who is he reallY? Is he on my side or Andy's side?

For once, I felt afraid.

I had all this perfect exterior up and running, being glamorous and confident.

But now, it's shattered.

I knelt down on the grass and sobbed.

I unsheathed the dagger from my thigh and just stared at it.

I brought this if Andy did show up.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Sophie?"

I spun around and saw Evie.

"You okay?"

"I began sobbing again uncontrollably "I don't know what to do! Jordan says he likes me, then kisses me and then rejects me! How can he be such an absolute prick?!"

She pulled me into a hug and murmured words of encouragement.

"Hey! Chicks before dicks! Don't let him get you down, the night is young and so are we. C'mon, we're heading back. Emma wondered where you had gone off to, but then I saw Jordan arrive but not you. I kinda got suspicious of what he done"

We both walked back to the dance.

I saw Jodie with a hip-flask and looked around, warily, before pouring some of the contents in her Cola. I knew what it was, because I occupied the seat next to her and could smell it.

Alcohol.

I lifted my glass towards her and she winked, pouring me a little in.

I nodded and began to drink the contents of my glass.

Fuck guys!

** the link for her dress, I really like it and wana wear it for my prom but I dont think I could afford it :3 **

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**OMG! I had just realised I didnt send you a link for the dress :3 here it is - **

**Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, I do have it all planned out :P So hopefully, Camp HAlf-Blood soon XP**

**Be warned! This is just a filler chapter :D**

**Enjoy (; **

* * *

Three Weeks later...

Sophie's POV ~

I got over Jordan soon and when Apollo arrived that night, he really saw me upset and then he gave me a tub of Ben&Jerry's Fudge Brownie. To which my face had lightened up. Aphrodite rubbed my make-up off my face while I ate, giving her a spoonful of Ben&Jerry's too.

It must be hard being the Goddess of Love and having to deal with break-ups.

After the whole incident, I just got on with life. Went out more, made more friends and most importantly, stuck in at school. After all, it is my last year and god knows what I'd be doing when I leave school. Only 9 months left... Would I still have the Gods to rely on then?

The night after Prom, was Celebration of Achievement and I was awarded subject trophy for Admin plus £10 award from WH SMith!

I was really eager because this is the last week of school and I'm like counting down the days until I head to America :D

I mark off Monday, as the day ended and about to curl up in my bed.

That until Kieran sent me a Skype call.

Our Skype calls are really funny! We just bitch about a lot of people, then random things pop up, which makies it all too hilarious!

I had only Skyped with Kieran and Kelby, I really should get some of friends on and have Skype callas with them.

I was about to go to sleep until my phone vibrated.

'Unknown Number'

I decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"The martyr, come to say goodbyes?"

"Andy?" I breathed. Two months it had been since the accident. Why is he calling me? What does he want?

"Bingo. You know if you want, just tell me to stop and I will. But at the expense of your surrender, and you joining my side. The side of Gaea."

I groaned "Really? All because of me! How do you think I feel?! I'm stuck in the middle of two fucking sides, powerful sides I did not know exist until 4 fucking months ago! Think of how I feel! I'm stuck in the middle! Between you, bitching about taking over Olympus or the Gods and Goddesses, at least they give me the decency of privacy and help me! You made me feel so damaged that I feel I cannot live anymore!"

An awkward silence passed.

More silence.

More silence.

More silence.

More silence.

More silence.

More silence.

"You have actually got a point there... No! I'm calling for you to give up your fight before Wednesday before I cut your best friends from your life... Oh wait, they dont even know about you and your freakish powers! Choose wisely Sophie, because your friends lives are on the line"

The call stopped.

Now what I was supposed to do?! I couldn't bear the thought of the deaths of my friends hanging on my guilty conscious?

* * *

**Just a filler chapter guys! The tension is thickening... What will she do? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I'm really HAPPY that a lot of people are viewing this... I have over 1,600! I am extremely pleased, but I hope that all readers make an effort to somehow contribute, drop a review or something! Constructive critism is NEEDED! I need to know what you think guys! Don't be shy, or I'll set my own pet hellhound on you guys ;)**

Hera's POV **(Didn't expect this did ya? ;) )** ~

I walked into the bedroom that Zeus and I share. He's already in bed waiting to spoon into me.

I get into bed and cuddle into him.

Since the news broke out, about the girl in the prophecy, somehow Zeus and I became... closer.

He stopped his illicit activites, and was more faithful to me.

Is it because of her?

I stare at the ceiling, wait scratch that, the sky that overlooks all of Earth and Olympus. The stars of each constellation shining brightly. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Perseus...

I jolt up from the bed and wrap myself in my usual peacock feathered dressing gown.

Just a girl.

Just a young girl trying to live a normal lufe.

Just her presence threatening to ruin the balance of Mount Olympus.

And after how many years since we took over the Titans? And them the Protogenoi (primal deities that bore fruit to Gaea and Uranus).

I head out of the bedroom and down into the library.

Scrolls and scrolls of prophecies lay on the table in the middle. Most likely Apollo had forgotten the prophecy. Lucky, Hermes had the chance to burn his written haiku's before he realised.

I sit down and right in front of me - the girl's propechy.

_"A mortal girl who has not been courted, shall fight for Zeus's hand,_

_With a power like no other, eternally damned,_

_Aided to destroy Pallas, , and to the last breath,_

_Shall be cursed or face certain death "_

I sigh and look through many other documents sprawled out.

"Hera?"

I look and see Athena peeking from a bookshelf.

"Athena? What is it?"

"Are you scared, Hera? Her who threatens..."

I raise up my hand "I'm not scared, I'm more like worried. I just don't know what to do... What if she takes over my role and I become ... nothing?"

"Don't say that, Hera! There must be another way, another prophecy..."

"Then we'd have to consult Apollo, and you know how defensive he is of that girl..."

"I understand Hera, I swear on the Styx I will not reveal any of this"

"Good" I sigh again.

Not long until she heads to Camp Half-Blood with my *favourite* two ~ Percy and Annabeth.

Oh goodie(!)

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I have a plan, I know what I'm doing...

I just use my last day at school considering strategies. Most likely, he would make a spectacle and use the Assembly Hall. Which is good, because there are other entrances.

But how should I distract any monsters? I don't even have my own weapons!

But then I remember. Heracles did posses the science teacher. Does he have any weapons stored in his room?

I just carry on my day-to-day activites, school wise.

I head into registration and just rest my head before I hear that regular noise of a tannoy announcement.

Headteacher talks about the boring things, then I hear a scream on the other end.

Everyone looks worried.

A familiar voice rasps

"You have until 3:30 Sophie, before I kill your friends, good luck, I'll be waiting in the Assembly Hall"

The bell went for first period and I just sat, motionless, before I get my ass up from the chair and storm up to the science block.

I bump into someone.

"Oh, so sorry-"

I look up and see Evie. That's her nickname, her name is Evelyn and she's a good friend of mine, we've been friends since the last year of primary.. I think. We have drifted apart and made new friends, but somehow someplace, we reunite and fix that friendship.

"You okay, Sophie?"

I shrug my shoulders "Dunno"

"You know, I'm always here if you need me"

She smiles and heads downstairs.

"Evie! Wait!"

I pull Evelyn into selcluded part of the science block.

"I need help Evie!"

"Is this about Andy?"

I nod

"What do you need help with?"

Before I speak, my mind plays other tricks. In my mind, I can see Emma, Kieran and Abi all tied up. Emma whimpers and Andy yells at her.

_'Emma?' _

_She looks up in relief. _

_'Wait, what?' _

_'Emma, it's me, Sophie. Yeah, it may seem a little weird that I'm talking telepathically to you. But don't worry! I cam gonna come and rescue you guys! Don't lose faith! And don't tell Andy. Wait, is that Drama door locked?'_

_I can see her look to the stage and she replies _

_'No, wait, Sophie, what are you going to do? He has a monster in the hall too!' _

_I pause 'What does it look like?' _

_'Uh, its a bird, you know like an eagle, it has a bronze beak and has metalic feathers...' _

_'Emma, that's a Stymphalian Bird! Don't worry, I'll save you' _

I brake off from the telepathy and Evie realised I snap back into consciousness.

"You looked like you were possessed!"

"Um, no, Evie, I can use telepathy"

"Yeah, I know"

I pause "How do you know, Evelyn?"

She sighs "Look, I'm really sorry I've lied to you about... well, what I am. Certain people give off a certain aroma, and you were, sorry are similar to me. I know about the existance of Gods, you know why? Because 'I never knew my mother'"

I gasp "You're a demigod?"

She nods "I'm so sorry I never got round to telling you! But then the rumours of you being the girl in THE prophecy, well I had to be sure it was my friend"

I smile "Thanks, Evie. Can I ask who your mother is?"

"Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy"

I gasp again "Wow! No wonder you're so smart!"

She laughs "But my father has an ability, like Tonks in Harry Potter"

I nod and yell "OMG! You're a metamorphmagus! Seriously?!"

She laughs "That's how I don't get a lot of attention from monsters and such! Anyway, what is it that you need?"

The basic chatter ends and we begin the serious talk "Heracles possessed the science teacher and when we were down in Lodnon, he revealed himself to me. Hopefully, if I am right, then I think that maybe he left weapons in his room. A parting gift or something like that. I would use my abilities to save Emma, Kieran and Abi, but I don't know if I could properly control myself"

She nods "C'mon, we'd best go"

After finding weapons up in science, I fill Evie in on my plan.

She agrees with me and even offers to help.

All I ask of her is to distract.

Because Andy hasn't even got a monster defending the doors.

And I know another entrance.

* * *

By the time 3PM comes, I head out of the bathroom and head down into the Music and Drama department.

I check my surroundings before I carefully open the door.

I have a dagger strapped to my leg and a sword firmly in my hand.

I slowly and cautiously open the door.

I wait in the shadows and see Andy tormenting Emma, Kieran and Abi. They are hanging in the air by ropes and a wicked vulture, bird thing occupies the rest of the Hall.

I take a small, deep breath before I latch an arrow on a bow, I sent a small prayer to the Archers Apollo and Artemis, before I let the bow loose.

The bird screeches and dissolves into ashes.

Andy growls and I send another arrow flying towards the three strings of rope, but before I use telekinesis to transport cushions and pillows to soften their landing.

Once they land, Andy charges at them.

But I jump out and my sword clashes with his.

"Andy, it's been a long time come, but I think you're no match for me"

He grunts under my massive telepathy power, before reacting with a swift blow to the knee.

I gasp as I see blood.

I do know that I don't have any experience with a sword and just trying my best.

I whisper another prayer to Ares, especially.

"Don't think you can rely heavily on the Gods, Sophie! They cannot begin to dream your true potential!"

"Shut - up - Andy"

I yell as I stab him in the chest.

Our swords clash and clink many times, before I dodge his attack and power kick him out into the school social space.

That is what I wanted Evie to do, to get all the students to witness how cruel Andy is.

I step out of the doorway and he charges at me, but I dodge again and mark his arm.

He hisses and my attention wavers.

I see Evie slowly heading up behind Andy.

I let out a breath before...

* * *

... Before Andy grabs Evie by the throat and cocks the gun to her neck.

"Drop the weapons, or I'll shoot" He barks.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **


	17. Chapter 16

I didn't know what to do.

I opened my hand and let the sword clatter to the ground.

"That's better" Andy smirked, still holding Evie close to him.

I kept my mind closed from anything Andy aimed at me.

I keep my breathing to a minimum.

I don't know what Andy was planning up his sleeve, but I need to be prepared for something.

I wanted to save Evie, she just told me she's a demi-god and now she could die.

I see Andy tense as I look at him.

I sigh "Let her go, Andy! I'm willing to negogiate"

I could see his grasp loosening on Evie but instead he grabbed her wrist.

"What is it?"

"Well, if you want me to be on your side, well I have to know what tasks I have to do, whom I serve, why you actually need me, the basic things I need to know"

He huffs and lets go of Evie.

"Fine"

* * *

We sit on opposite sides of the table.

I tap my fingernails on the surface, drilling out a sound. But then, I begin the sequence most recognised by Whovians.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

The heartbeat of a Time Lord.

Andy groans "Will you stop that?!"

I stop suddenly, what was he going to do?

"First of all, you'd be on my side, Gaea's side, you'd use your powers for our side, the side to take over the world"

I snort

"What's funny?" He questions.

I snicker "This"

I lift my leg up and kick him in ther crotch.

He whimpers and then I bolt up from the chair, and grab his neck.

I drag him by the neck into the Hall, to exact my revenge...

**(I have to warn you, there is abuse and torture ahead)**

I hit his pressure point and he collapses to the ground.

He's really weak and puny, and he thinks he's a perfect minion for Gaea! How!

I grab the ropes from before and tie the rope tightly around his wrists and ankles.

His body is hoisted up in the air, and he groans silently.

Shit, he's awakening soon.

I find a bag of torture toys ~ whip, chains, knife laced with a poison, hmmmm...

I lift the chains and chain him up.

He grunts "What the Hades?!"

I laugh

"What the Hades are you doing, woman?!"

I smile "What I'm doing? Well, you've put me through pain pushing me over the bannister-" I lightly scrape his skin with the knife as I speak, he whimpers in pain "-then you trigger my powers and think you can threaten me, by killing my friends? No. I wont be on your side, it doesn't mean I'm taking the Gods' side. I'm neutral, like Switzerland"

I let the knife dig in his skin and he hisses in pain.

I drop the knife and punch him in the face, breaking his nose.

He is silent when I punch him again in the stomach and in the face.

I wanted to strike again but I could feel a presence behind me.

I didn't turn around but I smile "Bless, my best friend Ares is here. He can definitely teach you a lesson"

Ares punches him in the face, I think I could hear his neck bone crack.

I keep a cool face, but I could see him in pain.

He doesn't deserve this... Yes, I know he put me through pain, and I know Karma's a bitch, but after all I've been through, I don't want to witness such horrific things... How could I be so cruel and do such a thing to him?!

I take a deep breath and I think I could see Ares noticing the change in my appearance.

He takes his hand and lifts my chin.

"Are you okay, kiddo?"

I look away "I don't like this... I need some air"

I head out through the fire doors opposite and sit down on a bench.

Ares comes out soon with black ash dissolving from his hands.

"Just sent that punk to my uncle, he'll deal with him properly."

He lifts a case of Irn Bru bottles and gives me a bottle.

Once we both have bottles, we tap the lids against one another and begin drinking.

"You did good, kiddo, I never seen you with such guts, facing him"

I smile weakly "I really tried to keep a brave face, but just seeing that... I don't think I could be so cruel and cold-hearted"

I didn't want to break down but I could feel tears breaking my facade.

He pulls me into a bear hug and rubs my back.

I didn't think Ares could be so...caring.

* * *

After my brief scare with reality, I take a deep breath and head back into the school campus.

I said my goodbye to Ares before he drove off on his Harley.

I saw Evie in the crowd and I rush up to her.

"You okay?"

She nods and I pull her into a hug.

She laughs about something and pulls away.

I frown at her and she smiles "I really can't wait for you to come to America in a few days time. It will be a blast"

I pause and then smile "Guess what?"

She asks "What?"

"I just remembered I got a non-refundable plane ticket and I could bring another person with me. Filght Olympus"

She gapes

"What?"

"Flight Olympus! Seriously! That's _his_ plane! No way in Hades! We're hitching a ride, with the Lord of the Sky. Hey! That rhymed!"

I snicker "We must bring munchies!"

She laughs "Agreed"

* * *

**WOOP! WOOP! CAMP HALF-BLOOD TIME SOON! **

**WOAH! WE'RE GOING TO LONG ISLAND! WOAH! FIGHTING WITH DEMI-GODS! **

**Haha, LOL! Just a mockery on Vengaboys' 'We're Going to Ibiza' PJ style! **

**Anyone else, really geared up for the chapter of Camp? **

**I know I am xD **

**And I also have a surprise in store for you, when they eat at the pavilion... xD **


	18. Chapter 17

**Another update ! Wooop Wooop! So much closer to Camp Half-Blood XD XD **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The whole school broke out in cheers as the last bell of the day, went at 3:30, and thus ended our last term in the school year.

I found Kieran and pulled him into a hug, then I found Emma and pulled her into a hug.

I ushered them aside and told them about my abilities. Both were incredibly supportive and I thanked them.

When I got on the bus, a boy called Danny caused a little havoc by pulling party poppers.

It was all really funny, and I wish I could be kind of like him when I come back ~ attractive, popular and cool.

Yes, the stereotypical cliques of each school has to HAVE a popular group.

But in the year below, those are called the 'bevy crew' who like to party and have a drink. Unfortunately, there is another girl with the same name as me and she is part of it. I distinctly remember one of my teachers saying she was the smoker and I was the smart one.

But, like me, she is really nice.

I was getting off topic, but anyway, as I got home, I thoroughly checked my suitcase contents over and over.

It's too overwhelming, the thought of going to America! To New York! Big Apple!

Woop! Woop!

* * *

"I'll miss you Dad" I smiled as he dropped Evie and I off at Newcastle Airport.

I rolled my suitcase along the terminal ground before I spotted Hermes's cheeky grin in the crowd.

He magically 'poofed' my suitcase away and Evie's too.

We were directed to a private airliner when I showed him my ticket, which was vaid for Evie too.

I headed in and gasped.

OMG!

The plane was decorated with plush sofas facing a flat screen tv. Behind was a mini-bar stocked with drinks. A room connected to it, was the bedroom.

At the other side of the plane, was the cockpit of course!

I smiled as I sat down on the couch.

"This is really cool!" I gushed.

Evie had a look around the mini-bar and produced a bottle of vodka.

I squealed and found two glasses, and a bottle of lemonade.

Hey! We're mature enough to handle drinks ;)

I sat the drink on the holder and then Evie sat down next to me.

I pulled out Doctor Who DVDs, Series 2, 3, 4 and the Specials, all having David Tenannt in them :P

"Okay, I really wanna watch some DVDs, but I've never experienced flying in a plane before, so I thought I'd take a nap. Wake me up, if you're staying awake" I asked while finishing the vodka and lemonade.

I got myself compy on the couch before dozing off.

* * *

Zeus's POV ~

I 'poofed' into my private airliner and I see Sophie curled up on the sofa and Evelyn opening a can of Coca Cola.

She gasped when she saw me

"Lord Zeus" She bowed.

I nodded to her, keeping my eyes on Sophie 's body.

Her chest heaving up and down, she mumbles and tossed in her sleep.

I blink and look at Evelyn.

"I do have a question for you, and answer it honestly. Could you see Sophie as a Goddess at Olympus forever?"

Evelyn thinks and then speaks "I'm not sure about it. Sophie likes normality and for her, it would be an immediate impact on her life after leaving school. I think she should try to make the most of her mortal life before she leaves everything behind"

I nod, and think. That sounds like a good idea, of course this life would be different for her and how it could impact her life.

Sophie jolts awake and whimpers before realising my presence and blushes.

"L-Lord Zeus" She stammered.

I nod to her "It's an honour to meet you"

She smiles "Officially, I remember you came into the hospital with Apollo to see me. It's more of an honour to meet YOU Zeus"

She stretches and I made a mental note to thank Ares for getting her into shape. Her curves really were distinct and I couldn't take my eyes off until I heard Evelyn cough and I look away.

Sophie stands up and heads for the bar, and frowns.

"No way! Why is there no alcohol?!" She whines.

I laugh "You two are underage"

She whines "But it's just a casuall drink! And I have lemonade in mine!"

Evie snorts and then looks to me, with pleading eyes.

I sigh and let the alcohol appear back in the bars.

I am hoping they wont nick my good 10-year old bourbon, otherwise they are toast (pun intended!).

I nod to them both before disappearing.

Sophie's POV ~

I knew Zeus was checking me out, it did feel uncomfortable but I just ignored it. I mean I have never received any attention from men before, just normal, and I didn't really know what to do, so I just looked away.

He disappeared and Evie lunged for the bar.

I had to laugh, seeing her looking happy about drinks.

I sigh, what a laugh she is!

She pours me the same as before and then we pick the Doctor Who specials to watch.

I finish my drinks and find Malteasers in a cupboard.

We sit and watch the two End of Time episodes, crying our eyes out because David Tennant had renegerated into Matt Smith!

I love the End of Time episodes, clearly because there is Time Lords in them and I really like Timothy Dalton portraying Rassilon and also the woman who looked to the Doctor and how the Doctor reacted to that!

Anywho, after tearing our eyes out because it was David Tennant, we sorted out acts together and noticed the plane was descending.

Had we really spent that long, on the plane?

It didn't feel like much, maybe it was because I slept on the way there!

The plane landed in the John F. Kennedy Airport at the fifth terminal.

I could feel my excitement about to burst my bubble as I lifted my bag and got out of the plane


	19. Chapter 18

**BillieBruce, you awesome person! Hey, Evie! Yes, YOU! Your own POV :D **

* * *

Evelyn's POV ~

When the plane dropped down, I marvelled at the sights of New York, just like I do every year. But I think this year at Camp will be different.

I mean, my friends that I have at school aren't even aware of me being a demi-god but I'm kinda relieved that someone knows. Someone I've known for a while.

Sophie ... you're in for a shocking time.

We called for a taxi to take us to Camp and I could see Sophie's face glued to the window as we passed the sights.

She shrieks as we pass the Liberty Statue.

"Its the Angel" She cries.

I burst out laughing along with her.

The taxi drives into the city and I see her awe at the buildings.

"OMG! Its Times Square... ASDFGHJKL! Empire State Building! We know that there's daleks in there!" She gushes.

I shift my gaze as we pass the State Building, praying to the Gods that Sophie doesn't know that Olympus is there. Then I'd be a bad friend, if I never told her the truth. To be honest, she should hear it from the Gods instead of me because its their problem.

I sigh and let my gaze shift on the change of scenery - from the overwhelming city buildings to the countryside.

**(I know that Percy Jackson, in Lightning Thief, goes to Montauk. That's on the really north of Long Island. Anyway, location wise if you're feeling choosy but I chose at Camp Hero State Park as Camp Half-Blood because it has a decent size of land :3 )**

* * *

"You sure you want dropped off here? In the middle of nowhere at a place which grows strawberries?" The driver asks.

I answer "Yes, thanks very much for the ride" and hand him a wad of dollars.

Sophie looked confused, as if why we were getting off here.

Sophie's POV ~

As I got out of the taxi, I frowned at Evie in disbelief.

Middle of nowhere?

Oh, the pieces made sense.

Camp Half-Blood was near.

Evie led me over the hill and into a forest.

A door stood what looked like a barrier and a small wall surrounding it.

Evie smiles widely as she passes through the door.

I could faintly see a barrier as she got on the other side.

I took several tentative steps before touching the barrier and heading past the entrance.

I stopped in awe.

A large farmhouse sat near, and there were cabins far away, but I could see a pavillon and a stable and a fighting arena.

"Welcome, Sophie, to Camp Half-Blood" Evie introduced.

I didn't look at her when I stared but when I shifted my gaze onto her, she looked different.

Where there was her brown, frizzy hair, was wavy blonde hair.

I gasp and she blushes.

"It's a distinct feature of children of Athena to have blonde hair" She mutters.

I smile "I've grown a lot to your frizzy hair, so its a weird sight"

She laughs "Thanks for that!"

It was my time to blush but then we saw a centaur, wait centaur?, heading our way.

"Evelyn! Enjoy your school year?" He asks.

She nods "It was a great year! I went to London! Oh, Chiron, this is my friend Sophie, the chosen. Sophie, this is Lord Chiron, who runs the Camp and trains us"

I nod and shake his hand "Its an honour Chiron"

He nods to me and Evelyn smiles before mentioning "I'm going to just dump my bag in my cabin, I wont be long to give you a tour of Camp before dinner, okay?"

I smile at her and nod, she dashes off leaving me with Chiron.

He stands there and assesses me.

"Its been a long time since a mortal stayed at Camp"

I nod and let him speak, feeling a little nervous and yet, exhausted from the journey, jet lag soon hitting me.

**(Or wait, two POVS... I'm too kind XD )**

Meanwhile...

Evelyn's POV ~

I go to dump my bag when I bump into my favourite sister.

"Annabeth!" I squeal.

She shrieks when she sees me and pulls me into a hug

"Evie! I've not seen you in ages!"

"Same!"

As I dump my bag at my beg, I stop when I see her.

Mother.

She explained "Zeus wishes that we should spend time with our children at Camp. That and us to get to know Sophie"

The way she spat Sophie's name... Does she have something against her?

I ignore it and dump my bag and head out.

"Evie?"

I turn around and just see Annabeth

"This year will be different, I sense it"

I nod and head off to find Sophie.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Chiron explained about many things, the things the demi-gods had faced. The war with Kronos last year **(P.S. War with Gaea, and the HOO happens the next year!) **and many losing their life. I heard that the saviour of Olympus was named Percy Jackson and a son of Hermes named Luke was the victim and pawn of Kronos. He died but then he got a second chance to live, so he took it. Many respect him more.

I see Evie and then she takes me around a tour.

She shows me the dozens and dozens of cabins they have. Originally, they only had 12, for the main Olympians, but Percy demanded that minor gods and goddesses should have respect, so many more cabins were produced for the children of the minor gods... Even Hades had a cabin. I saw a boy, not to be stereotypical, but he looked like a goth, y'know, the dark hair and the excessive dark clothes. To be honest... he's hot ;)

I shift my gaze as Evie babbles on about the Gods that I notice a sandy-haired guy in the arena, when we arrive, and dayum he's fit :P

"Luke!" Evie calls.

The man stops and sees her.

He rushes up to us and winks at me.

I smile and feel myself blush at the same time.

"Hey, Evie! Good holiday? Oh, whose this?"

Cue another wink.

Before Evelyn said anything, I butted in and smiled at this guy. He seems really nice and incredibly attractive!

"Hi! My names Sophie and I am the one in the prophecy apparently." I shrug my shoulders "Evie's a great friend! I've known her for like 6-7 years"

He nods and holds his hand forward to which I shake, his skin brushing mine tingles some sort of my emotions and I could feel a part of myself burning.

"I'm Luke, son of Hermes. Uh, in the Great War we faced last year, well Kronos the Titan Lord of Time took over my body and sometimes, he would blank out and I could respond. I could've died, but Percy saved me. I took my own life to save Olympus. But Hades was kind enough to offer me a second chance at life, and so I took it."

I stood speechless before responding with a joke "Hey, Evie! As a Whovian, couldn't you not picture Rassilon and Omega with an older brother who turns out to be a Titan?"

She laughs her head off and so does Luke. I giggle and blush again, he's really _nice. _

"Oh Doctor Who" Luke muses "Which brings to the question! Who do you think will replace Matt Smith?"

I scoff "Uh, David Tennant obviously! Haha, jk, I can't wait to see him in the 50th anniversary but I have no clue, hopefully someone ginger like Rupert Grint"

Evie laughs and Luke joins in.

We stand and chat for a while before I could hear a conch bell sound.

"That's dinner, I'll see you around, Sophie? Hmm? How about the amphitheatre at 8?"

I nod "That would be cool, I'll see you later"

As he heads off, Evie and I share a girly giggle.

"Oh Sophie! You've only been here like three hours and you've got a date!" She squeals and jumps up and down, on the spot.

I stand and look at her.

"Oh, Evie!" I groan "C'mon, its dinner!"

She returns to her senses and we head to the pavilion. She smiles at me before heading over with the Athena's kids. I stand at the main table with Chiron and a man wearing a leopard-printed shirt. He nods to me and I nod back.

Chiron stands in the centre and announces "Campers! Welcome back! To another year, new faces. And most importantly, visitors"

I quickly scan the area and each table seemed to have an adult at it. I saw Zeus's table and saw two people, I see Zeus and smile at him. I look to the next table and see a woman glaring at me. Hera. I stop and look at the table.

"Not only do we honour the presence of the Gods and Goddesses here, but we welcome a mortal"

Whispers break out and I felt really self-conscious. I saw Luke and he smiles reassuringly at me.

I smile back and look to Chiron.

"I introduce Sophie, she will be staying with us for the summer, and she has been invited by the Gods themselves. That will be all"

Chiron stops and sits down, just before, his back legs fold and retract, and he sits on a wheelchair.

Nymphs pass carrying trays of food.

Do I think of something?

Uh, fish and chips, british style.

A plate sits in front of me and an empty cup too. I guess I have to do the same. I touch the cup and think of Irn Bru.

I sip and eat in silence, feeling very self-conscious.

**Dayum! Jake Abel is hawt! :P I really found him attractive portraying an evil Luke XP Anyone else agree? :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Really really happy that this has over 2,000 views :D :D I love you guys :') okay, so later in this chapter Sophie is singing song lyrics, if you're curious as to what song it is - its Crimson Day by Avenged Sevenfold! Honestly, a month ago, I wouldn't even listen to their music. But my best friend Megan made me listen to Hail to the King, and I fell in love with it :) That album is AMAZING! Two of my favourite songs from it are Requiem and Crimson Day. **

**Anyway, sorry for rambling :3 enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Normal POV ~

After the dinner, the Olympians introduced themselves to Sophie, to which she was kinda thrilled about. Like 'hey the 12 sorry 13 most important and powerful gods and goddesses want to introduce themselves to you, this is so normal(!)'

She smiles and shakes all their hands, before dumping her rucksack in the cave.

She is greeted by Rachel, the Oracle and they talk about many mortal issues that crop up in the news.

Sophie checks the time '7:30PM' and smiles, her 'date' with Luke tonight.

She gets ready, for an unexpected night to come...

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I pull on a pair of blue skinnies, and a faded 'Paramore' shirt along with converse.

I have my hair down, waves cascading down my shoulder.

I put on a little make-up, and a little mascara along with some lipgloss.

I check the time '7:55PM' and begin to head down.

I smile when I see Luke standing, waiting for me.

"Sophie" He smiles.

"Luke" I smile back.

He leads me to part of the amphitheatre where several Apollo demigods and the god himself were singing songs, mortal and god.

Luke pulls a poker from the side and we roast marshmallows.

"Have you done this before?" He asks.

I shake my head and he smiles at me, to which I giggle.

Once the marshmallow is brown enough, I try to take it to pieces and he laughs at me.

I ate and moaned, damn its delicious.

Luke takes some of the core on his finger and I lick the contents.

I smile and blush at the same time.

He places an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer.

From the other side of the bonfire, I could see some of Aphrodite's daughters oogling Luke and I as if we were a couple.

I shift my gaze to the Apollo's sons and see a familiar face.

O.O

How dare he show his face here?

I take a deep breath before I felt my phone vibrate.

'Kelby' the ID showed.

I picked up and I could hear her crying on the other side.

"Kelby, are you alright?"

"Sophie, sophie, I hate that guy! I heard that you were in New York and hoped that you were in the same place as Jordan. He cheated on me with two girls!"

I sooth her "Kelby, you're a strong and independent girl. Don't take it to heart, look, you'll find a guy who likes who for who you are. Coincidently, he played with me at Prom and I was really sad about it. Somehow, we've managed to end up in the same place for summer. He deserves a slap for messing with my friend. Will you be okay? You've got Megan, Micky and I if you need us"

I could hear her calm down "Thanks Sophie, I'm sorry about the time. Uh, its like 1AM here and I'd thought I'd tell you. I've gotta sleep"

I hung up and glared at Jordan from beside Luke.

"Why are you looking at Jordan like that?" He soothes, and rubs my shoulders.

"Because he is the biggest man-whole, slut bag I have seen in my life. Excuse me"

I stand up and storm towards Jordan.

He notices me and in alarm "Sophie?"

I raise my hand and slap him hard in the face.

I knew I had all attention of the gods and goddesses and demigods in the area.

"Listen here, Jordan, I just had a distraught Kelby on the phone. How can you be so mean?! You are the biggest man whore I have ever seen, and I hate you for crushing my friend like that"

I burst down to the lake and sit down on the sand. Just wanting to listen to the ripples of the water.

I felt a presence near me and Luke sits next to me.

"Damn Sophie, you showed up Jordan! When demigods heard of this, a line of girls slapped him in the face. You've sorted him out"

I smile and lean into his shoulder

"You've been very friendly Luke, its great to have a friend that is amazing like you, even after all you've been through"

He presses his lips to my cheek "You're amazing, and even though I've only known you for several hours, I really like you Sophie"

Then he presses his lips to mine.

The sensation was overwhelming and I gasp as he nibbled at my lower lip. We deepened the kiss and then broke off, just sitting looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

We head back up to the amphitheatre and Apollo wants me to sing.

Like before, all eyes were on me.

I pause and head up to the cave and bring down my electrical guitar.

"You know..." Apollo muses "...I could've magically transported it here"

I roll my eyes at him and tune it, before playing the first few notes.

Then I sing

"_Dark years, brought endless rain,_  
_ out in the cold I lost my way._  
_ but storms won't last to clear the air_  
_ for something new_  
_ the sun came out and brought you through_

_ A lifetime full of words to say,_  
_ a hope that time will slow the passing day._

_ I've been wrong, time's over_  
_ and I've been shamed with no words to find._  
_ But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,_  
_ walk with me..._  
_ Crimson day._

_ Don't speak, no use for words_  
_ lie in my arms, sleep secure._  
_ I wonder what you're dreaming of,_  
_ lands rare and far_  
_ A timeless flight to reach the stars._

_ A lifetime full of words to say,_  
_ a hope that time will slow the passing day._

_ I've been wrong, time's over_  
_ and I've been shamed with no words to find._  
_ But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,_  
_ walk with me..._  
_ Crimson day._

_ I've come so far to meet you here,_  
_ to share this life with one I hold so dear._  
_ and I won't speak but what is true,_  
_ the world outside created just for you._  
_ It's for you, for you._

_ I've been wrong, time's over_  
_ and I've been shamed with no words to find._  
_ But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,_  
_ walk with me..._  
_ Crimson day.._ "

Once I stop, everyone applauds at me.

I smile and bow, to my audience.

Apollo whistles and every stops "Damn! That was amazing! What's that song called? Is it out yet?"

"Haha, no not yet, its by Avenged Sevenfold and called Crimson Day. It's not released yet, but its a sneak preview from their new album Hail to the King"

When the night draws to a close, Luke walks me to the cave and pulls me into another kiss. I moan, rubbing my hands up and down his chiselled abs.

He groans and pushes me into a tree

He pulls me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

My body felt so much alive, and I didn't think I could put this burning sensation out.

We pause, breathing for air, and smile at each other.

"Goodnight" I say and Luke replies.

I smile at him, give him a quick kiss and head into the cave.

* * *

However...

Hera's POV ~

How can she fight for my husbands hand if she dates that Hermes' scum?

I seethe in disgust at their make out session.

I grit my teeth and calm down.

She will pay.

When I head to my cabin, I run into Athena.

"Queen Hera, what is it?"

I spit "I want Sophie to pay, and I want your help, from knowledge from a _certain_ demigod..."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! **

**WHAT WILL SHE DO? **

**HEEHEEHEEHEE, I AM EVIL ^_^ **

**R&R :D**


	21. Chapter 20

Sophie's POV ~

I had awoken quite disturbed really. My dreams morphed into a nightmare, as I pictured myself possessing so much power that I destroyed the Olympians and becoming a figure on Gaea's side. Slaughtering innocent gods and demi-gods.

I sat in the bathroom, curled up on the marbled floor, trying to breath calmly.

The shower automatically came on and I groaned, as I got soaking wet.

"Sophie?"

I look up and see a boy with jet black hair and green eyes.

I frown at him.

"My name is Percy Jackson a.k.a. Savior of Olympus. Why are you feeling so down?"

I sigh and shiver "I-I-I-I had a nightmare, and it was awful"

Percy drapes an arm over me and suddenly, I feel warm and notice I'm not soaking wet.

"How-" I begin to question.

"Son of Posiedon"

"Oh"

Percy helps me up on my feet and he takes me down to the sword arena.

"Wanna practice?" He asks.

I nod but empty my pockets.

"Ah"

He notices I don't wield any weapon, and hands me a plain sword for this session.

He is quite the teacher and yet, attractive, but I know I cannot meddle in Aphrodite's planning of the Percabeth ship.

I stab, parry and do Zeus knows what, until I somehow managed to disarm Percy.

He nods at my improvement and I smile.

The conch bell goes for breakfast and Percy shakes my hand before heading off to his table.

I rejoin Chiron and Dionysus at the main table. I am surprised Mr D isnt at Cabin 12 table with his child Pollux, I heard he lost Castor before the Second Titan War.

I sit down, and now my nigthmare made sense.

Hera.

The one who made me kill the demigods.

* * *

I head up to the fire and depose some of my waffles, praying to Hera that I admire her loyalty throughout the millenia to Zeus.

I head back to the table and I am sure that Hera just smiled at me.

I nibble on the rest of my waffles and gulped down the drink.

I was really eager to make an impression and stand out.

But... how?

As the demigods begin their day, I started it, by heading to the extensive library belonging to the Camp.

I look at the bindings and screw up my face.

Until I saw _it_.

* * *

I memorised the words I remembered from the book, as I headed to the arena.

Zeus and Hades were there, chatting and laughing at something.

I somehow pictured Hades to be, I dont know, a little bit more um, whats the word, devilish? But no, he seemed well at ease.

And a boy and girl in punk/goth clothes were bickering to each other.

I noticed the resemblance ~ the girl was Zeus's daughter and the boy was Hades's son.

The boy smiled to me, as I approached the arena.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Ghost Prince, and this is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and lieutentant of the Hunters of Artemis"

I smile back "Its awesome to meet you guys"

Nico laughs "I really liked the song you sung last night. Avenged is one of my favourite bands"

I laugh too "Their new album 'Hail to the King' has grown on me. I mean, a month ago, I wouldn't have listened to their music, but my best friend Megan introduced their album, and I gotta say I just love Reqiuem"

He moves his head, and sorts his hair "Yeah, thats a good one!"

"You like Evanescence, Paramore?" Thalia asks.

I squeal and giggle "How could I NOT?! Paramore is touring the UK in September, and my friend Megan and I are going to one of their gigs!"

Thalia scowls "I'm so jealous of you!"

I laugh and, then Hades and Zeus, who noticed that I had arrived, came over to me.

"Sophie" Zeus nods to me.

"Lord Zeus, and Lord Hades, it is an honour Lord Hades" I bow my head to the both of them.

Hades laughs and I scowl.

He pulls me into a hug and then studies me

I glare at him, suddenly recallling the day I triggered my abilties, and he frowns

"What is it?"

I shake my head "Sorry, Hades, I just remembered that you were the one to order Andy to trigger my powers and for me to be on your side, before you sided with your family, of course, forgive me for my foolishness"

Then we prepared to fight.

* * *

Zeus had his lightning bolt in his hand and Hades had a sword made of ... (same as Nicos~)

I mutter "Circle of Affinity…Wood feeds Fire; Fire creates Earth; Earth bears Metal; Metal carries Water; Water nourishes Wood."

They both stop and frown at my words, but then entombed by the ground as I smile devilishy at them.

They are stunned at my actions and gape at me, as I repeat "Circle of Affinity…Wood feeds Fire; Fire creates Earth; Earth bears Metal; Metal carries Water; Water nourishes Wood."

Then their prisoned selves are also entombed by a circle of fire.

I smirk "Try getting yourselfves out!"

I soon realised I captured the attention of everyone.

"Sophie" They growled.

I giggled "What's the magic word?"

"..."

Then Posiedon stands next to me and laughs at his brothers.

"Hermes!" He yells "Get a look at this!"

The rest of the Olympians surround the area while Zeus struggled to get free, Hades and him shared a look before breaking apart from the earth.

I feign shock and smirk, as the ring of fire crawled up them and turned into ice.

"'Ice look" (get it? :3 )

Apollo fake laughs and I smack him in the back of his head and give Artemis a Hugh five.

It would seem that I got too preoccupied with them, that I had failed to notice the sunset .

A conch bell rung, and I freed the two of them.

I smile at them, as I head up to the pavilion.

* * *

Many demigods had thought to have a movie night, so tonight Hephaestus and Hermes had an Olympian projector and it was quite funny watching the gods yell at 'Clash of the Titans' and 'Wrath of the Titans".

'It's not even right!"

"No! My husband died!"

"Fuck sake Ares!"

And here am I going "Don't die Liam, I need you in Taken 3!"

Then the Gods looked at me oddly

"What? Liam Neeson is such a talented actor! And rumours of a Taken 3, are swarming the web! I really want the last one to be more like the first, to make it more entertaining!" I whine.

Apollo chuckles and sits an arm on my shoulders.

I glare at him for a good 5 minutes before he removes his arm, that'll teach him!

The movie finished and some wondered what to watch next, so all eyes were on me because 'I'm the mortal'.

Movie, movie, movie, movie, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

You could visibly see myself think, as I tap my finger against my temple.

"Anything specific?" I ask.

Everyone shrugs, I guess they wanna see an awesome movie.

"Anything mythological related?"

They nod

"I've always loved 'El laberinto del fauno'. Its a Spanish movie made by a Mexican and its translation is.."

"Faun's Labyrinth" Annabeth shouts.

I shake my head "_Pan's_ Labyrinth. Set in Post-Spanish Civil War"

Everyone looks wary about this movie, but I smirk as it begin.

By the time the ending rolled by, everyone was in tears including Ares, but he wouldn't admit it later.

I have seen it many a times and still cry over the ending.

The time ticks to 11PM and we slowly make our ways back to cabins and such.

I head back to the cave, and just drop dead on my bed


	22. Chapter 21

Sophie's POV ~

The next few days I got used to.

I had met Clarrisse, daughter of Ares and she didn't pick on me (which was a bonus!).

Turns out, we had a lot in common.

When I had ventured down to breakfast on Sunday morning, I sat down and had a bowl of cereal and a few slices of toast before gulping down apple juice.

I burned some of my offerings for Demeter and Hephaestus.

Speaking of that God.

He made me a sword, it was pretty cool too.

On the gold sword, elements were emblazoned on it. Turns out I can summon the power of elements via sword.

I tried these out during the practice sessions and they were pretty awesome to use!

I don't think anybody will even think about landing a blow to me!

But anyway, today is Sunday, and nobody does any training.

I have this constant thought on my mind. I cannot remember what it is, but its really bugging me.

Then I think of my family, and then it clicks.

My Aunt Stephanie is due today! I'll be having a wee cousin! I wonder what it is, a boy or a girl? She wants it to be a surprise, but after having two girls, I think she'll have a boy.

I just realised that today is also the Wimbledon final! Murray vs Djokovic!

How could I forget that?!

I let out a groan and trudge up to the cave.

Its 10:30AM so it would be 3:30PM in UK.

There is no TV in my room!

Seriously?!

I head down to the Hermes' cabin.

I knock and see two twins brothers

"How can-"

"- we help?"

I laughed at the two of them, ending each others sentences.

"I'm looking for your father actually"

"Down by the amphitheatre"

"Gotcha"

I thanked the two of them and headed down to the arena.

I see Luke and Hermes, battling out.

I laugh and remember how Luke used to hate his father, and look at them now. Bonding, having a good time.

Luke smiles and pulls me into a hug.

He fits his hand into mine.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was going to ask your father.." I look to Hermes "...if I could possibly borrow his TV?"

I give him puppy eyes and he laughs

"Of course! What ever you want to watch! I don't mind if its porn"

I scowl at him "Thanks for that, disgusted image"

I stomp off.

He yells "You don't even know where the TV is!"

* * *

Once I find the TV, I magically let chocolate appear, strawberries and cream, and Irn Bru.

C'mon Murray!

I nibble on a chocolate coated strawberry as the two players are out on Centre Court, they've sat their bags on their seats and are currently warming up.

After reaching Wimbledon last year, I think Murray can actually do this!

I did watch the episode of Mock the Week when he was being mimicked, but now I could imagine them now of Andy's win! Sigh, its good that Frankie Boyle left otherwise... things would get worse. His jokes are good, but they are really adult ;D

The players jogged on the spot, and an official flipped a coin. That was to see who would start the game off. Then the got a photo with the little girl who won the competition on Blue Peter, on designing something for Wimbledon.

They burst to the back of each end, and do some brisk movements before practising some shots.

They sit down and take a sip of water before the game starts.

I am so engrossed, I didn't hear the movement from behind.

I could hear heavy breathing from behind and I screamed my head off.

There behind me, was the entire Camp.

"Why are you watching tennis? Its boring!" Hermes whined.

I shot him a glare "Because Andy Murray is playing and he is a Scots man. Notice the difference, when he loses he is a Scot and when he wins, he's freaking BRITISH! Plus I like to laugh at Nole smashing his racket. Its funny!"

They all let out a sigh and I ate another strawberry.

Apollo curled up on the couch next to me, placing an arm on my shoulders.

I did the polite thing and jabbed him in the side.

"Take your hands off me, perv!"

Zeus laughed but Hera glared at him, which made him shut up.

Oh, watching tennis with the Gods, now that'll be funny!

They all 'ooh'ed when a shot was just out. Like just, an inch away.

Murray was up one set at 6-4 and serving for the second set.

Heh, I wouldn't speak too soon, because Djokovic could turn things around and win this thing, he has won it twice, I think... But I much prefer the clay courts because Rafa plays on them, and he's the King of Clay, full stop. Hands down, the best clay courter of the Golden Era. Not only has he won 8 French Open Titles, he's won US Open in 2010, Australian Open 2009 and dozens of ATP Masters Titles, notching up to 19 now, he won at Indian Wells and Miami after the devastation of being out for 7 months because of injury.

Nadal done so poorly in Wimbledon, I hope he has much better luck in the American Series, of Toronto and Cincinnati, and of course, US Open.

All this mental rambling, made me lose track of Murray winning another set 7-5.

Who knows? Djokovic could come back and win.

I can almost picture my family watching this! Screaming their heads off to win!

I made more chocolate appear and I got the limited edition of Cadbury's Strawberries and Cream, yum!

I laughed my head off when I saw Nole smashing his racket against the ground. God, can't he control his temper?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hera and Athena whispering to one another, Athena glancing at Evie who sat next to me.

What are they up to?

* * *

Murray eventually won in three sets 6-4, 7-5 and 6-4.

I wasn't screaming my head off, I was just laughing at Ivan's expression. He's a man who wears his heart on his sleeve.

I finally broke away from the emsemble and headed up to the cave to grab my iPod.

But I heard whispers, so I hid behind a tree.

I peeked out through a small patch and Athena and Evie seemed to be arguing.

Evie's POV ~

It was great to see Andy win Wimbledon, the first British man to do so since Fred Perry in 1936. Mother pulled me aside, wanting to talk.

It must be serious.

"Evelyn, Sophie is a bad person to be around.."

"Mother, don't even criticise me on my choice of friends. Sophie's flaw is just like Percy's. She cares a lot about her friends. She saved her friends from the Stymphalian Bird! I can't even picture her being so dark and evil. It's not her!"

"How do you even know? You've only known her for a year!"

I shake my head "_Six_. I've known her since I started the Academy. Don't even criticise her!"

"But she doesn't want you! She's not your friend!"

I scowl at her "She's my friend, and you are always so stubborn Mother!"

I was about to walk away when Hera tightly grabbed my arm.

"Evie, do you want your friend to become immortal and you to wither, age, die?"

I shrug "Lady Hera, that's all in the future! My current concern is university, not death!"

"But Sophie-"

"Sophie is my friend, and I stand by her side no matter what happens. Even though of the Prophecy, it still doesn't matter"

Feeling angry, I stomp off to the Arena and fight Clarrisse.

But I was so certain, someone else was there during the argument...

Sophie's POV ~

I still hid behind the bushes, I had made myself invisible so I wouldn't be easily noticed.

"Honestly, Hera, I don't know what your problem is, she's just a girl!"

"A girl to take my place, my throne!" God, Hera sounded desperate.

"It may not be like -"

"Shut it Athena, you were in this from day one, and I want her removed from this Earth"

I stood up, and took steps back before running off to the beach.

Hera's out to kill me!

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! :O **

**R&R!**


End file.
